the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 November 2018
23:49-14 Check Discord again. 23:49-20 Aight 23:49-21 I have posted another picture. 23:49-30 I asked for help on Phabricator, and a user there - who also happened to be a user on Discord as well as a former user on Wikia/FANDOM - knew exactly what the issue was. 23:49-31 I saw the ping. 23:49-42 What was the issue, Syde? 23:50-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:50-28 I needed to download version 6001 as the version I currently used didn't support https which was required to successfully run it to do automated edits on sites that used https. 23:50-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:51-21 Well glad you got it. 23:51-21 but iirc that's what we discussed in that exact same thread where you said you were having issues : p 23:51-46 Yes but I didn't know. Or I didn't know how I was meant to update it. 23:52-14 Ah 23:53-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:53-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-54 What do y'all think of my Discord pic? 23:55-16 It's nice. 23:55-21 Who is who? 23:55-25 It would've been better if you did Kailan tho >:C 23:55-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:56-25 I'll do Kailan on the next round. 23:56-31 Just tell me who is who, TG. 23:56-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-45 Uh uh 23:57-24 How about if I make a Kailan Sim, then will you do it? 23:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-38 Perhaps I would. 23:57-38 Perhaps I wouldn't. 23:57-49 Because I'm also busy working on something, so : p 23:57-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-07 Just 8 Sims lined up. 23:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-21 Who is the one in the black dress with the long black hair? 23:58-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-46 ur mum 23:58-48 omg 23:58-59 And the blondie in teh tank top and jeans? 23:59-12 im am a bad bou the chicks will like me now 23:59-18 boi* 23:59-29 And the gray-haired man in the former attire? 23:59-42 *Formal 23:59-58 Gabrial Alchemilia 00:00-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-30 Link the picture here 00:00-33 Who is the green-haired man with the green ascot and looks older than several of the others? 00:00-44 RS 00:00-49 Nope. 00:00-57 You know RS the hipster has green hair 00:01-11 https://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1031167 Fascinating. 00:01-13 Link the picture here now, CMF? 00:01-25 Who is the dude in the red helemet covered in horns? 00:01-37 Darth Maul. 00:01-43 Xeren 00:01-48 Correct, Bob. 00:01-58 In a world liek The Sims, 00:02-09 Darth maul is the closest you're ever getting to Xeren. 00:02-14 Someone link the picture 00:02-18 So tell me, 00:02-21 Fascinatin', TKF. 00:02-22 How did you find that? @Korra 00:02-28 Who is the blue-haired guy in the red sweater and black pants? 00:02-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-36 A SJW 00:02-41 Atvelonis linked it on a FANDOM Volunteers server. 00:02-43 False. 00:02-51 Can someone just link the damn picture now 00:02-58 Can some link the fucken pic? 00:03-00 And the shuzoku-wearing dude with the long white hair? 00:03-06 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321701452382994432/514950353666572319/image0.jpg 00:03-12 Yea just link the fucken- 00:03-27 This is why I like TKF 00:03-31 Sad. 00:03-41 "Chaarcters" 00:03-52 What? 00:04-06 Nice! :D 00:04-11 A typo I have now fixed. 00:04-14 So these are the bigOttomans? 00:04-16 Look at the title of the image : pp 00:04-19 *: p 00:04-20 No. 00:04-28 Oh. 00:04-29 They gon' Colonize this. 00:04-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:04-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:04-49 Who is? 00:04-52 Sadly, 00:04-57 They are 8 TDL characters. 00:04-59 (eyes) 00:05-05 (eyes) 00:05-14 The guy in the inappropriate running attire is Sterling 00:05-14 (look) 00:05-34 True. 00:05-35 Nice job finding some blurry thing for your icon, Q. 00:06-02 Go back to the Anon avatar Stlijku 00:06-09 . 00:06-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:06-17 And who is that blond teen standing next to the man in a black shuzoku with longwhite hair? 00:06-23 Nope! 00:06-24 @South 00:06-26 And he headed out 00:06-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-02 The new CMF, jmb 00:07-02 What is the current icon! 00:07-21 That is Steven Anoethite, sadly. 00:07-27 Got his hair color wrong, I think. 00:07-34 That is not white hair 00:07-44 It looks like a blonde female. 00:07-47 The dude in the shuzoku has white hair. 00:07-59 He's wearing a shuzoku and his hair is long. 00:08-04 That is blond 00:08-11 ^ 00:08-11 He is a Super Saiyan 00:08-12 ez 00:08-17 It's as close to white as The Sims allows! 00:08-22 Who would know the word "Shuzoko" also 00:08-41 No wait 00:08-45 It's actually a 00:08-48 Seems McFly studied Japan sand is a weeb 00:08-56 True, true. 00:09-03 Shozoku. 00:09-14 Not a shuzoko. 00:09-30 Even corrected me 00:09-33 lmfao 00:09-43 Sadly, 00:09-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-09 I got this appearance description from the very page on the wiki that is about the character. 00:10-33 Dude with long, whitish hair and a black shozoku. 00:10-42 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1545240 00:10-43 (facepalm) 00:10-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:11-17 I doubt it was stalking. Also you don't honestly expect other users to just not notice things just like that, do you? There are thousands of users that read and edit on this site. So yeah, there's a good chance and someone would have noticed. 00:11-17 Oof llol 00:11-18 Give up? 00:11-19 *lol 00:11-21 Kaz 00:11-26 Who said this tgpoc? 00:11-35 Long white hair. 00:11-39 Take a guess, he's here right now. 00:11-46 Clear. :) 00:11-49 And a shozoku. 00:11-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:11-59 Hell is a Shazaku 00:12-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:12-13 Some weeb thing CMF is going on about. 00:12-13 Some weird black suit thing. 00:12-18 Nope. 00:12-18 It's the new quartz. 00:12-24 I am not a weeb. 00:12-29 The Kaz page says it. 00:12-30 Quartz is needed for the newest replies, 00:12-36 but RP long forgotten as expected. 00:12-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 Humans survive on oxygen, CMF 00:12-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:12-57 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:13-44 He headed out. 00:13-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-02 CMF got called a weeb and headed out 00:14-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-09 Fourth day in a row. 00:14-10 Bob 00:14-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:14-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-16 lol 00:15-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-22 Maybe next time I'll try that :P 00:15-25 CMFian propaganda as usual. 00:15-28 TKF* 00:15-31 Hey Stlijku! o/ 00:15-40 Get Chase back in here. 00:15-45 Aight 00:15-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-57 Where r my nuggers? Fat boi 00:16-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:16-22 *nuggets* 00:16-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-56 What is a nugger? 00:17-01 Chicken nugget 00:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-10 Tendies, eh 00:17-14 lol. 00:17-19 Tendies=Chicken Tender 00:17-28 Nuggers=Chicken Nugget 00:17-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:18-12 -_- 00:18-15 Can you not just say nuggest? 00:18-18 *nuggets 00:18-18 ^ 00:18-25 Yos, and I will 00:18-38 Where are my nuggets? F a t b o i 00:19-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzqIAnhfB5w 00:19-56 A n g e r y b o i s 00:20-01 (facepalm) @South 00:20-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-06 Seem "Nuggets" is a forbidden word now 00:20-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:20-18 What? 00:20-36 What you did on CCC. 00:20-46 Cylinder corgos 00:20-48 It is the Doorman isn't it? Lmfao. 00:20-56 I think so. 00:21-07 Am cuddlin' with me smol boi Boots 00:21-13 The smol tux boi 00:21-16 Doorman is a nice guy, always helpin us get new users 00:21-27 Just what are you sayin Savoy 00:22-10 I'm cuddling with my tuxedo, boots 00:22-38 IMG_20181027_120844_858.jpg 00:22-38 00:22-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:22-59 https://classroom.google.com/c/MjI0MTI1MzUzMTla/a/MjI0NzcxOTM4MzRa/details 00:23-01 Oh, wait 00:23-09 Look at those pictures of Boots 00:23-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-27 What are you saying? 00:24-02 I just want you guys to look through the pictures in the link of my tuxedo cat 00:24-08 And tell me what you guys think 00:24-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-18 How well shall he do in the pet calender contest? 00:26-21 I got a golden PM. 00:26-32 http://prntscr.com/lldmcc 00:26-45 That link doesn't work @Steven 00:26-45 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:27-04 http://prntscr.com/lldmi7 00:27-17 Hi Syde! 00:27-23 My golden PM was not answered yet 00:27-34 K 00:27-40 (gold) 00:27-41 Well I don't pretend to be an expert when it comes to role-playing. It's definitely something that one has to work at. Especially since there's a lot of collaboration required. Admittedly collaboration is not one of my specialties and neither is role-playing. Writing would be one of my specialties though, so I do kinda make up for it. 00:28-09 Nice copypaste 00:28-32 I haven't really got much to say about these particular release notes, except that I am pleased to hear that some things are getting fixed for the benefit of many users. 00:28-32 00:28-32 00:28-52 What? 00:28-57 TG, can you come to CCC? 00:29-04 Weeb 00:29-04 Yeah, sure. 00:29-19 Oh hey! o/ 00:29-25 O/ 00:29-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:29-34 Make sure to check the PM. 00:29-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:29-49 Korra, u weeb 00:30-16 http://prntscr.com/lldnbr 00:30-19 Yeh 00:30-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:31-01 lol 00:31-28 Yeh, TG got beaned. 00:31-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:31-48 Lemme see the CCC logs then 00:32-07 http://prntscr.com/lldns8 00:32-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:32-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:32-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:32-23 http://prntscr.com/lldnv8 00:32-24 How 00:32-29 Hi Mess 00:32-31 o/ 00:32-33 Aloha, South 00:32-37 Aloha Q 00:32-48 How what? 00:32-50 Welcome, Messenger of Heavne. 00:32-51 Hey Mess! o/ 00:32-54 Seems TG got beaned again. 00:32-58 Hey dancing cat (Robin) 00:33-05 (wave) beaned from what? 00:33-06 Korra 00:33-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:33-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:33-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:34-26 By Q and I, Mess. 00:34-28 Wazzup 00:34-36 But it's okay. 00:34-36 She beaned me earlier and it was horrid. 00:34-46 You didn't leave though @Steven 00:34-49 JohnnyHarden 00:34-49 Screenshots can be blocked. I had a JavaScript code on an old wiki that blocked people who screenshotted images 00:34-53 I know 00:35-09 Dubious. 00:35-17 What are you talkin' about?? 00:35-22 @Korra 00:35-23 Korra 00:35-25 Nice copypaste from CCC @Q 00:35-36 TG is aware. :) 00:35-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:35-43 I am aware. :O) 00:35-46 * :) 00:35-57 Never going to look at the image the same way. 00:36-02 :P) 00:36-04 I'm not and I'm the one asking. 00:36-08 Bruhs 00:36-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:36-16 Damned Heaven! 00:36-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:36-20 Damn it! 00:36-22 Leave! 00:36-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:36-27 What? 00:36-35 /me beans South Ferry 00:36-50 Yeah, SF got beaned. 00:36-53 I feel you should apoligize to all the members of the DM 00:36-57 How I got beaned 00:37-03 wb South! o/ 00:37-04 Bruhs, Korra is a weeb! 00:37-09 brb 00:37-22 RP discussion forgotten as expected. 00:37-30 c="red"Yeah, this is dead by Feb 18. 00:37-43 Oh shit. 00:37-43 What Dm? 00:37-46 Feb 18 back again? 00:38-02 the members of the DM you were removed in you were t____ the dm @S___ 00:38-03 Yep, TKF 00:38-10 Feb 18 coming up real soon. 00:38-19 And we are in the exact same spot as last year. 00:38-21 You mean Feb 19? 00:38-26 Feb 18th! 00:38-27 c="red"No, you did SF./c 00:38-39 Nah, this this is dead by April 17th. 00:38-39 It should be Feb 19th 00:38-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:38-48 It gon be dead by Feb 18 00:38-49 And I never t___ anything? 00:38-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-50 This is dead by Dec. 25th 00:38-59 That was a FLB meme to me, Heaven! 00:39-04 It was @S*uth! 00:39-11 Ah. 00:39-15 Also, 00:39-28 Where is MoH? Bring her in. 00:39-31 I'm pretty sure it won't be dead by then, lol. 00:39-33 I'm aware of what you are using, MoH. 00:39-42 Everything is normally dead on my birthday, so I know it will be dead on April 17th. 00:39-43 This is not MoH, this is Heaven 00:40-03 TDL was alive on both of your birthdays, sadly. 00:40-10 DM for TG. 00:40-10 Not really. 00:40-16 I see. 00:40-19 Sadly, yes. 00:40-32 Remember when J*** was at your last one? 00:40-33 Gold. 00:40-40 Nice guy, good guy. 00:40-49 *2017 one 00:40-53 Gave me some scripts so I can become Super Ferry. 00:41-04 Different J, SF. 00:41-08 Was in the Pirate Ship and other Captain K- aw 00:41-09 I am talking about TRJTK. 00:41-10 Who? 00:41-16 Ah. 00:41-17 Well same thing either way. 00:41-25 bigBig mod Kirkburn! >:3/big 00:41-32 What, Vocaloid Rin? 00:41-35 Also, that script was blocked on FANDOM. 00:41-39 Hmph 00:41-40 So there is no Super Ferry. 00:41-56 Let's discuss FANDOM's best update. 00:42-01 No 00:42-01 I assume you found your way into his DM? 00:42-04 Ah, good update. 00:42-19 What update? 00:42-20 When CS65 used a script to massively revert edits and flooded RC. :) 00:42-36 Lol 00:42-46 Aka Fandom's worst update probably 00:42-53 Classic 00:42-56 Let it be known CS65 saved the day then. 00:43-06 Let it be known anybody coulda WHAMmed 00:43-15 CS65 ain't used WHAM. 00:43-18 Well true. 00:43-30 Partly because I haven't had any contact with WHAM. 00:43-31 He used Rollback, whereas Ferry came in and blocked while TKF was trying. 00:43-47 Sure. 00:45-23 Sure. 00:45-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:45-49 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:45-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 00:47-31 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 00:47-42 ;-; 00:47-50 bruhs 00:48-17 bruhs 00:48-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-29 My boyfriend just broke up with me! ;-; 00:48-40 Needed. 00:48-44 Sad 00:49-09 ;( 00:49-20 Now I sad! ;( 00:49-27 Enjoy it 00:49-31 Why 00:49-56 Never seen someone have a break up, 00:49-59 Come to an online chat, 00:50-03 And shout "Now I sad!". 00:50-33 He broke up with me via text. 00:50-55 Never knew Vocaloid Rin had a boyfriend :P 00:50-59 Neither. 00:51-10 Are you just learning how to use a keyboard over there, buddy? 00:51-14 I'm bisexual 00:51-39 Never go into a relationship again 00:51-41 My new rule #34 proposal about making the chat about the RP only from 1-3PM needs to pass 00:51-49 /nc @Toby 00:51-52 More like 6-8, Hartington 00:51-53 Aw, man. 00:52-03 He was answering an inquiry, lmfao TGPOC 00:52-05 Sure, SF 00:52-07 We all know Pence is needed, 00:52-10 But not just yet 00:52-19 Seems I was scammed. 00:52-26 Weeb 00:52-30 Nobody cares 00:52-33 @tgpoc 00:52-59 Nobody cares 00:53-06 Too late. 00:53-15 That page truly does look like shit. 00:53-15 Vocaloid Rin 00:53-15 He broke up with me via text. 00:53-22 Weren't you dating online? 00:53-23 Monobook was needed. 00:53-25 * ChanServ set channel mode -v TheKorraFanatic 00:53-29 No 00:53-29 Text is online! 00:53-34 Sure, Rin 00:53-44 Ahuh sure sure. 00:53-47 Tf I do. 00:53-54 It's not rogue! 00:54-20 Grow tf up. 00:54-25 Wtf 00:54-36 Who said it was? 00:54-44 Seems someone just revealed something. 00:54-46 Leave Alex! 00:54-59 What? 00:55-07 I aint with him! 00:55-12 Please be polite though, Toby. 00:55-13 Gold 00:55-34 You just pretty much told everyone you were dating rogue. @Toby 00:55-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-54 Rogue is my internet father 00:55-55 Lmfao, Gold. 00:56-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-17 Like Tabi was Alex's. 00:56-30 Who? 00:56-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:56-37 Look how that turned out. 00:56-44 Move on from online datin' 00:56-44 Alex is my ex Tabi was our daughter 00:57-00 E-fam, MoH? :) 00:57-08 He cheated on me with her. 00:57-10 You know, as a teenager id take out a piece of paper write the name ____, put it on the ground, n stop on it 00:57-26 Lol. 00:57-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:57-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:58-13 I see e-fam drama being discussed ageine. 00:58-17 bigstop?/big u mean bigstomp? 00:58-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:59-05 Sure, Rin 00:59-14 >:( 00:59-24 House Democrats gon issue the Pardoned Turkeys a subpoena 00:59-36 Pardon may not go through cuz of 9th precint 00:59-59 Syde, can you make Syde BOT log? 01:01-51 Let it be known we ain't ever gonna do that again. 01:02-28 http://prntscr.com/lldvjf Never agine. 01:02-46 Alright. 01:03-17 Funny how a lot of the time when you say that, the bot is logging already. 01:03-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 Seems Mario is on CCC. 01:04-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-57 He is indeed. 01:06-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:06-55 I'm back 01:09-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:10-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:10-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:11-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:20-41 /me lock and loads 01:22-14 Noice 01:22-28 Dorumin 01:22-28 So don't get your hopes up 01:22-28 I'm 16 01:22-34 Bob, you reply to episode 7 yet? 01:22-35 Has Dorumin revealed his age before? 01:22-43 I dunno 01:22-52 Yep. 01:23-01 Mhm 01:23-03 On discord 01:23-24 Ah 01:23-31 7:20 01:23-31 Kittynator 01:23-31 Johnny We do not ask for age, plus I just turned 38 01:23-36 The hell. 01:23-36 It is time he moves on. 01:23-52 ikr lmfa 01:23-54 *lmfao 01:24-04 I rememba when he turned 37. 01:24-23 Must be sad to be 38 and making sarcastic comments 24/7 on an online chat. 01:24-31 True. 01:24-46 Ikr 01:25-08 Like at 38 i plan on living on a beach house and enjoying life 01:25-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-14 Kittynator 01:25-14 Dorumin Don't lie. You've been dating Sophie for some time 01:25-16 Hmph. 01:25-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-28 not going onto CCC and being like "xd omg dont lie u've been dating sophie 4 some time" 01:25-31 s I'll bet Kittynator lives by himself 01:25-39 He probably does. 01:26-05 7:24 01:26-05 EarthlingnAkumi 01:26-05 Ikr 01:26-05 Like at 38 i plan on living on a beach house and enjoying life 01:26-10 C'mon the NEET life is good, always fun to experience what it feels like to be a neet during summer break as a young person 01:26-19 I myself plan to be trolling Community Central chat by age 38. 01:26-28 Good, good (hmph) 01:26-33 Wake up whenever, ear your tendies, play O**W** for several hours, get off rest, eat 01:27-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-09 Seems the mention of O***W***** killed chat 01:30-39 Yeah. 01:30-40 No RP discussion as expected. 01:30-52 We need a new Big Mod fo tommorow. 01:30-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:30-57 Maybe FLB will lead it. 01:30-58 Sounds like C.S but with TS 01:31-06 I'll lead Saturday 01:31-22 I hate life 01:31-29 Yeh, we're doomed Saturday. 01:31-29 Edgy, TLR. 01:31-35 Alright, Users and Gentleusers. Let's plan something for tomorrow. 01:32-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:32-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:32-26 We will have a great feast tomorrow 01:32-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-42 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:32-43 Yes (fish) 01:32-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:32-51 I will cook dinner for all of tdl 01:32-52 We will eat our e-food 01:33-02 and breakfast, and lunch 01:33-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-15 and we will sit around and all discuss what we are grateful for 01:33-19 ^ 01:33-36 C.Syde65 is invited :) 01:33-37 Just invite some random people from CCC, change the theme to a random color, and we throw a fit that chat is off topic 01:33-47 yes south correct 01:33-47 Along with random games like truth or dare 01:33-53 (Cake) (Fish) (Pie) 01:33-57 To what? 01:33-57 And no rules I assume? 01:34-05 To our thanksgiving party 01:34-20 Where? 01:34-26 Here 01:34-32 Obviously 01:34-38 I'd already be here anyway though. 01:34-54 http://prntscr.com/lle38i 01:34-55 Hmph. 01:34-56 Nope! Rules are needed 01:35-04 @Syde does your country have a thanksgiving at all? 01:35-12 No. 01:35-13 Of course not! 01:35-35 Thanksgiving was when Europeans discovered America and did what was needed. 01:35-37 We don't need rules for the party. We just use the rules that we've already got. 01:35-41 Does FL99 know the origin of Thanksgiving? :) 01:35-49 Pilgrims 01:35-50 Europeans did what was needed. 01:36-08 Hmph, Q. 01:36-09 wtf 01:36-14 Thanksgiving is an English holday 01:36-21 Europeans discovered Africa as well 01:36-24 Sure, Hartington 01:36-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-16 Hartington 01:37-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:37-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:38-10 Replied, Savoy 01:38-23 Ja 01:38-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-55 Wrong chat 01:38-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-06 Nein 01:39-30 Bye 01:39-37 Oh? 01:40-04 Gonna go spam a different chat aka the cfw chat 01:40-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:41-59 Seems MoH threw a dig on main CCC. 01:42-33 :O 01:42-34 lets check 01:42-44 (facepalm) 01:42-52 Aight, replied 01:46-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:47-01 I aint done shit. 01:47-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-19 You thew a dig! 01:47-23 And how? 01:47-23 I ain't away. 01:47-28 *huh 01:47-33 *threw 01:47-48 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:47-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:47-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:48-31 I didn't do a dang thing 01:48-52 End this falsehood. 01:49-07 You did! 01:49-07 Damn it! Let's just move on! 01:49-16 There's no falsehood. 01:49-24 No! 01:49-27 Stop! 01:49-34 There is falsehood! 01:49-44 ? 01:49-46 We should end this. 01:49-54 Incorrect. Ya threw a dig and said you disliked a user! Pulled a Kittynator. 01:50-03 Syde, you're making a scene out of something no one else is angry over. 01:50-14 Korra has wronged me I demand justice! >:C 01:50-27 Just use >;3 at this point, MoH. 01:50-33 You mean it's a joke or something? 01:50-47 The dig wasn't, but this reaction is, sure. 01:50-53 Ah, okay. 01:51-02 There was no dig indeed. 01:51-14 There was, sadly. 01:51-18 Hmph. 01:51-24 Seems I have ChatOptions enabled. 01:51-31 Same. 01:51-45 Stop laying. 01:51-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-59 . 01:52-05 omg we don't like laying users 01:52-23 We really don't stop laying kora omg 01:52-28 Bruhs 01:52-54 This chat is daying 01:52-55 Omg 01:53-04 How? 01:53-26 Doesn't seem dad to me. 01:53-43 No one talkin' 01:53-44 Well now I'm heading out 01:53-46 \o 01:53-53 Yeh this chat is dayd 01:53-59 Bye Q 01:54-02 Bye Mess 01:54-10 Head out! (wave2) 01:54-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:54-35 o/ 01:54-45 I see talking, lol. 01:55-45 Today on ESB, Staff used CSS to disable people being able to send new messages on a user's wall. 01:55-45 And like, pretty sure if an administrator added said CSS, it would be removed for violating ToU. 01:56-19 Why did they do that? 01:56-20 Wow. 01:56-22 hmph 01:56-30 Staff can break ToU. 01:56-56 Because the administrators didn't want people sending a deceased user messages anymore. 01:56-57 Corrupt af but they can. 01:57-19 Ah, I see. 01:57-40 Creeypypasta files wiki has different options for what afk says 01:57-58 I saw a wiki with that once 01:57-59 https://spongebob.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3ACommon.css&diff=1784904&oldid=1642908 01:58-04 I haven't figured out the CSS behind it 01:58-07 JS* 01:58-16 Well Staff as in Wikia / FANDOM Staff aren't bound to the customisation policies the way non-Staff are. But since we're talking about local staff, then yeah I'm not sure if that would be allowed. 01:58-44 Yeah, Syde, we know they aren't. 01:58-44 But it's pretty sad they can break the policies they enforce upon us. 01:58-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:59-15 But don't they normally follow them anyway? They normally only break them for testing purposes. 01:59-17 You could probably look in the chat JS 01:59-48 That's the only real example I can think of. 01:59-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-15 https://spongebob.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3ACommon.css&diff=1784904&oldid=1642908 @Syde 02:02-36 Ah. 02:03-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:04-46 I like my chat better 02:04-53 >:3 02:05-05 Creepypasta files wiki chat is much more evolved 02:06-00 The cfw is over 2 years 02:06-35 It was literally copy pasted from MCCW, Hart. 02:06-43 And? 02:07-02 And just what is MCCW 02:07-21 Matiyunu Copy Cat Wiki I presume 02:07-22 Some of it anyways 02:07-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:07-48 Minecraft creepypasta wiki 02:07-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:08-23 Still evolved, tkf 02:08-29 Tru 02:08-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-37 Just cuz it's usually dead doesn't mean that it can't be upgraded. 02:11-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-08 Korra, are u even paying attention? U weeb. 02:13-17 Fuck 02:13-50 Patience. 02:14-06 Lol 02:14-27 :p 02:15-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:17-29 I got the avatar animation from the minecraft wiki 02:18-23 That's why it inflates when u hover over it 02:18-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-40 The cfw has the beta chat hacks and chat options 02:20-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-01 Which includes the emoticons tab. 02:23-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-47 So then u won't have to look at the mediawiki:emoticons page 02:23-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-10 Wtf 02:24-34 __ is saying he is poor but he has 19k in the bank and gets $500 dollars every week 02:24-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:25-00 Who? 02:25-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:25-28 Sounds like a spoiled lil brat 02:25-35 ^ 02:25-40 Mhm 02:26-00 I presume he got the Audi instead of the Porche from his parents? 02:26-00 It was 28k 02:26-10 Damn 02:26-38 He doesn't have a car 02:26-41 And he lives with his parents 02:27-01 C.S? 02:27-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-09 ? 02:28-17 What is it? 02:28-20 Sounds like C.S, MoH 02:28-38 Except I don't live with my parents. 02:28-52 Grandma? 02:29-01 No. 02:29-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-05 Not relatives. 02:29-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-11 C.S65 got his own place? 02:29-17 Well no. 02:29-18 Friends? 02:29-22 No offence but I doubt you can live on your own playing Sims and being on FANDOM all day 02:29-33 I don't do that all day. 02:29-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-58 C.S been leading a double life? 02:30-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:30-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:30-27 Do you have a job yet, Syde? 02:30-31 No. 02:30-55 Yeah, this is shit. 02:31-09 You ain't need a job at 23 if you got somethin' else. 02:31-17 Plus it is hard for him due to _________. 02:31-17 It's not exactly a question that I'm obliged to answer directly, you know. 02:31-21 Absolutely. 02:31-49 Honestly no offense Syde at all but only lazy bums don't have jobs after 20 02:31-51 So, yes you do live in a carboard box? Knew it all along 02:32-07 He is clearly in Education/Training, lmfao. 02:32-09 That actually is kinda rude to be honest. 02:32-19 Plus he is in Australlia so the economy is better than U.S.A. 02:32-23 NZ, 02:32-26 USA is just propaganda 02:32-40 Australia is a continent too C.S 02:32-40 50000k for one trip to hospital + tip 02:32-51 NZ isn't part of Australia. 02:33-12 UK? 02:33-13 New Zealand is continentless it seems 02:33-30 Yes, it's an island. 02:33-31 It's it's own separate island. 02:33-39 Oh 02:33-44 British ilses still in Europe 02:33-48 True 02:33-52 Japan still in Asia 02:34-44 Yeh. 02:34-44 New Zealand and Australia are not one country. 02:34-50 Sky is blue. 02:34-52 No one said that 02:34-53 lmfao 02:35-00 Sounded like it. 02:35-00 But NZ part of Aus, it's the truth. 02:35-05 It's not. 02:35-20 I'm a New Zealander myself, so I should know. 02:35-42 C.S changed the subject 02:35-50 I didn't. 02:35-55 It's part of Oceania, it's the truth! 02:35-56 Lmfao! 02:35-58 C.S you live in a cardboard box or not? 02:36-02 True, SF 02:36-11 I never said it wasn't part of Oceania. 02:36-14 I don't. 02:36-32 Or do u live with friends? 02:36-50 As I have said before, it's not a question that I have to answer. 02:37-02 . . . 02:37-06 It's the truth. 02:38-15 Or r u living in a homeless shelter? 02:38-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:38-45 Toby, please stop asking me questions about that subject. 02:38-55 Lol 02:38-56 Welcome, Dippy. 02:39-27 You, Jorra. 02:39-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:39-32 lol. 02:39-58 Jorra. Lol 02:40-27 Constant vandalism going on in ESB RC, Dippy. 02:40-27 Alex and Golf have been blocking so far. 02:40-39 I saw but it's been dealt with now. 02:40-46 (yes) 02:40-57 Why is Jack's name purple 02:41-04 ^ 02:41-09 My question yesterday. 02:41-21 Been known for weeks now, YIS. 02:41-21 The new custom colors. 02:41-32 It's the user-group colour I presume. 02:41-33 Well, change it back. 02:42-05 I agree change that shit. 02:42-09 ^ 02:42-33 Jack are you with me?! together lets make a proposal to remove that shit 02:42-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-44 Jack, you can change it yourself by editing the gadget for custom colours and then enable the gadget in your preferences. 02:43-02 That would undermine the consensus that was reached recently. 02:43-03 Maybe? I dunno. I have to clean up my room for a bit. 02:43-17 Most of users voted to have them. 02:43-18 Proposal still allowed, Syde. 02:43-21 Syde you are allowed to make new proposals to remove others. 02:43-23 I know. 02:43-31 But it's not something I'd encourage. 02:43-38 It's best to wait a few months. 02:43-47 Syde tryin' to be a dictator again. 02:43-54 Jk 02:43-59 Long live C.S 02:44-00 I'm not trying to be a dictator. 02:44-03 But on a serious note 02:44-05 O' glorious C.S 02:44-11 That's not dictatoring. 02:44-16 I agree with Syde though, Gadget is almost perfected anyways. 02:44-16 Just inline alerts need to be fixed. Still free to make a proposal though. 02:44-17 This is. 02:44-21 It's been done a dozen times in the past 02:44-29 /announce has banned TheKorraFanatic for no reason 02:44-34 Hmph. 02:44-54 ? 02:45-04 ^ 02:45-16 Such as my vote to limit A53 which I planned on waiting to remove it all together but Korra beat me to it 02:45-21 I'm just speaking the truth. It's not usually a good idea to create a proposal that will cancel out a recently established proposal so soon. 02:46-07 And I believe there was a few others 02:46-14 I think I should make a proposal for my new rule #34 idea where chat is restricted to RP talk from 6-8 02:46-25 I mean, I do agree they should wait. Literally just the inline alerts need to be fixed and undoing it so soon is kinda a slap in the face to the people who worked daily to get the gadget to the point it is now. 02:46-34 ^ 02:46-49 Still free to make ti though, YIS. 02:46-51 *ut 02:46-52 *it 02:47-00 It just doesn't sound fair to try to overturn something that the majority agreed to so early. 02:47-03 To be fair, it was a baka idea to begin with. 02:47-27 There's no way in hell color names can confuse new users, people aren't that much of an idiot. 02:48-02 Well personally I would have preferred to have the colours switched. Making the user-group colours the gadget, and the custom colours the default. 02:48-11 Tons of wikis do it though. It's not really "stupid", imo. Just different from what we are used to. 02:48-11 02:48-17 That would make the proposal literally useless, Syde. 02:48-26 But when I suggested it, there wasn't many users that agreed. 02:48-45 Sure it could confuse 5 year old but only people 13 and above would come here 02:48-46 #reports ain't been used once. 02:49-12 A lot of wikis think that they bcrats are owners and that ToU doesn't exist 02:49-15 Literally nothing to even say, you're just assuming everyone thinks people are idiots. 02:49-24 And also ban members if they enter the chat before making an edit 02:49-26 Yeah, neither of those are true. 02:49-32 The hell are you going on about? 02:49-35 ? 02:49-38 > 02:49-41 ? 02:49-48 15:49:12 Messenger of Heaven: A lot of wikis think that they bcrats are owners and that ToU doesn't exist 02:49-51 That. 02:49-53 Just because a lot of wikis do it doesn't make it correct or right or needed 02:49-57 Referencing a normal thing to power abuse, lmao. 02:50-04 Called bigdemonization. 02:50-11 Syde it is true 02:50-15 Lol 02:50-16 You can simply disagree, no need to demonize the other side. 02:50-24 I've been on tons of weeks in last year and a half 02:50-29 And nearly all of them think that 02:50-29 MoH is right though 02:50-53 I mean, I've seen a lot of wikis think bureaucrats are owners. 02:51-00 Never seen one that said ToU didn't exist. 02:51-02 Usually they are the users that are either inexperienced and don't know what they are talking about. Or they are users who don't care. 02:51-12 True, tkf 02:51-17 To say "nearly all" is clear hyperbole. 02:51-18 I've seen people whose been here for 5 years say it 02:51-30 But I didn't know ToU existed until November 2017 02:51-35 Korra nearly all of the ones I've been on 02:51-39 The vs battle wiki states that u have to have 10 edits in order to join the chat. 02:51-43 I've found that a lot of users that think bureaucrats and founders are owners are inexperienced. 02:52-04 Honestly a lot of them are very experienced well the ones I've met 02:52-10 Links then? 02:52-13 But back to my point 02:52-19 I mean, unless they are social users they wouldn't know 02:52-21 Then they are probably the ones that don't care. 02:52-27 They didn't use to be against the ToU. 02:52-28 I wasn't demonizing 02:52-38 Said links! 02:52-40 I was pointing out the stupid things wikis think 02:52-47 If you just edit pages without checking out anything else, than you wouldn't know 02:52-53 To what korra 02:52-57 That just because a lot of wikis think it doesn't mean its correct 02:53-00 Comparing a color scheme to power abuse is literally grasping for straws though. 02:53-01 I can tell you how the TTTE Wikia handles things. P 02:53-03 And does not mean it has to apply here 02:53-05 No one said it was correct either. 02:53-15 Tell me, Jack. 02:53-20 My point was that it's not "stupid." 02:53-28 It kinda is 02:53-29 Not everything you dislike is stupid, YIS. 02:53-31 Know how they deal with debates? 02:53-46 What is stupid 02:53-46 I recall coming across it before. 02:53-50 @ Jack. 02:53-53 Close the thread and say therefore discussion over and no questions needed even when it's never actually resolved. 02:53-55 Administration color schemes, BH. 02:54-12 Hell, when i tried to bring something up, one of the discussion mods called it spam lmao. 02:54-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-21 It was spam and you're a spammer. 02:54-24 Reported to VSTF. 02:54-27 Ever had your comment deleted before? 02:54-31 On that wiki? 02:54-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:54-35 We aren't a kindergarten that need to color code for our students 02:54-36 Eh, sort of. More removed. 02:54-39 Messenger of Heaven -Captain Kitty: 02:54-39 There's no way in hell color names can confuse new users, people aren't that much of an idiot. 02:54-39 Was it about this ^ 02:54-57 That discussion mod also acts as if he's an admin when he really isn't. 02:54-58 Guess ESB, FSB, Vs battles, Villains Battle, MC, Marval are kindergarteners. 02:55-07 And PvZ Wiki. 02:55-11 At least they aren't Disney Wiki where they abuse the rollback tool. 02:55-13 And the aforementioned TTTE Wiki. :P 02:55-26 ESB has long as votes over changing tiny things! 02:55-28 They don't count! 02:55-36 Literally nothing wrong with an administration color scheme, lol. 02:55-36 Like yeah, I get people might dislike it. But to discredit as stupid and childish is just eh. 02:55-38 Too democratic. 02:55-40 That only proves my point! 02:55-40 and its about SpongeBob! 02:55-44 A baby show! 02:55-48 Baby show? 02:55-52 15:55:35 TheKorraFanatic: Literally nothing wrong with an administration color scheme, lol. 02:55-52 Like yeah, I get people might dislike it. But to discredit as stupid and childish is just eh. 02:55-52 Correct. 02:55-57 I daresay it is not! 02:56-08 Make the proposal, Heaven. 02:56-09 Well they make it for babys but I would never let a child watch it 02:56-09 I like the idea of doing it. 02:56-14 But not on a wiki like this. 02:56-17 Before you said SB was a inappropriate show 02:56-25 *an 02:56-27 Where we are already accustomed to using custom colours. 02:56-37 Called change, CS65. 02:56-44 True. 02:57-12 And the Gadget restores all of the colors anyways, except for inline alerts, which will be worked on soon. 02:57-18 ^ 02:57-34 So, what does it matter if the newer users see an administration color scheme when we can literally click a button to get the old one back? 02:57-35 Oh no, I just wanted my colour to change. 02:58-12 15:57:34 TheKorraFanatic: So, what does it matter if the newer users see an administration color scheme when we can literally click a button to get the old one back? 02:58-12 It doesn't. 02:58-21 The pings, man. 02:58-31 Sorry. :( 02:58-39 :P 03:00-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-16 Anyways, conclusion is that we all have different opinions on this and MoH is free to make a proposal if she wishes. 03:00-30 Well true. 03:04-08 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:04-28 Hey guys, 03:04-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:04-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:04-37 wb Chase and South! o/ 03:04-41 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:04-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:04-49 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-49 There are sadly no wings in The Sims. 03:05-01 As in what? 03:05-08 There are in The Sims 3. 03:05-12 But not Sims 4? 03:05-13 For angels to have? 03:05-16 Ah. 03:05-20 Like as a costume device? 03:05-22 "I think I should make a proposal for my new rule #34 idea where chat is restricted to RP talk from 6-8 " What do you think of my idea McFly 03:05-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:05-42 Sure, anytime is good for RP. 03:05-55 obv meme 03:06-03 Sad. 03:06-52 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 03:06-58 Due to the absence of wings, 03:07-21 I had to change Azalea's wings to her skin color. 03:08-03 Make a sim for Jordan 03:08-08 I will. 03:08-30 My other 7 will be...hmmm.... 03:08-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:08-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:08-49 Wait what about Azalea? 03:08-56 I made her in The Sims. 03:08-59 However, 03:09-05 I was unable to give her wings. 03:09-14 Ah 03:09-19 So I made her skin color brown in The Sims to represent her wings. 03:09-32 Interesting. 03:10-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:10-42 Why ar eyou back on Sims 3, Syde? 03:10-47 Jack 03:10-57 I'm not at the moment. I just have the game open. 03:11-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:11-20 Jackie Dippy Ninjaboi 03:11-33 Bob 03:11-40 BiggestSataniaFangirl, speak. :) 03:11-43 You have not replied to EoT episode 7 03:11-54 @bh plz reply! ;( 03:12-20 Hmph. 03:12-34 Hart has not kept his part of the deal. 03:12-42 Hey chase you are good at coming up with ideas. 03:12-47 Just noticed TG disappeared at some point. 03:13-12 Thanks... 03:13-16 Episode 7 of what? 03:13-19 I was adding Harpy to ADD but I was thinking them being a guardian of something but idk what (if you don't know what those are google it) 03:13-25 EoT 03:13-38 Forgive me, Savoy and Heav 03:13-47 Alright 03:13-57 Take thy time. 03:15-08 I also gave good angels white robes and bad angels black robes in my game. 03:15-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-51 Nice 03:15-55 Seems good cowboy with whitehat and bad cowboy with black hat is here 03:16-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:16-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:16-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:17-33 I shall go banish myself to my chat 03:17-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:17-40 Sad. 03:17-44 Mess, NO! 03:17-54 Too late. 03:17-57 ;( 03:20-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:20-12 Seems that after months and even years - 2 years - C.Syde's Wiki is becoming FANDOMised. At least somewhat. 03:20-22 sad 03:20-38 Though it's really just the FANDOM name. 03:20-38 About time. 03:20-40 Show me? :) 03:21-02 Won't really be adopting FANDOMised designs. 03:21-14 Not now anyway. 03:21-21 https://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Syde_BOT 03:22-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:22-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-59 Why do you think it's about time? 03:23-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:24-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:24-27 I strongly believe it is in every Wiki's best interest to resist FANDOMization as long as possible. 03:24-52 I always knew FANDOMization would come to CSW. 03:24-59 Because it's been FANDOM for two years now, CS. 03:25-03 You did? 03:25-08 16:24:52 TheKorraFanatic: I always knew FANDOMization would come to CSW. 03:25-17 Indeed. 03:25-21 It will soon be all over FANDOM. 03:27-39 Per South. 03:28-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-40 FANDOM already took over several wikis 03:28-54 Including this one. 03:28-57 All is lost 03:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:29-04 wtf lol no 03:29-07 But then this one was created after FANDOM started. 03:29-48 the ones that have the fandom domain are the ones they have taken over 03:30-10 The far-right FANDOM regime is suppressing Wikian nationalism. 03:30-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-22 far-left* 03:30-26 **far-right 03:30-39 Havent you seen their SJWian articles 03:30-41 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:30-45 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:30-46 Sad. 03:30-52 SJW is far-centre. 03:30-58 Liberlism. 03:31-03 *Liberalism 03:31-03 "These movies shaped my coming out story" 03:31-04 The Sims Wiki has the fandom url, though they are still not one to be happy with FANDOMisation. 03:31-07 SJWs are far left 03:31-19 Korry, Korry, Korry. 03:31-26 I regret to inform you that I have left liberalism behind and embraced Centralism. 03:31-35 Korry in the house, CMF? 03:31-38 He is now one of them enemies, Jack. 03:31-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-44 Yay, leaving liberalism. 03:31-49 But wait, weren't you socialist? 03:31-55 A bit. 03:31-59 Now I'm more centrist. 03:32-08 Centrism is the liberals. :P 03:32-13 Embracing some left, some right, some socialism, etc. 03:32-35 I lost my only ally. :P 03:33-09 He is still here! 03:33-25 But Ferry has Freezy and Bob. I have no one. 03:33-31 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 03:33-39 Good. 03:33-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:33-47 Such timing. 03:33-49 Seems I edited CSW. 03:35-32 Yes, well, I will have to get my friends in the feminist community to join here and meddle with the political balance. :P 03:35-48 Nooo. 03:36-14 Or just to get on your nerves. >:D 03:37-05 Not bad. 03:37-06 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 03:37-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:38-17 Thank you. =] 03:38-22 And what is not bad, CS? 03:38-59 My evil plan. 03:39-16 Hmph! 03:39-35 The edit you made. 03:40-06 LOl. 03:40-16 I've decided to make evry TDL character in The Sims. 03:40-39 Hmph. 03:41-43 Or I could just indoctrinate young users. 03:41-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:43-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:43-30 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:43-41 /me walks into chat pondering something 03:44-05 I see Dorumin got beaned by the True God of CC 03:44-09 How mnay of TDL's 94 pages are for characters? 03:44-29 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:44-29 Welcome, TheRogue12. 03:44-32 What happened? @Q 03:44-36 idk 03:44-39 Like an hour ago 03:44-43 Were you there? 03:44-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:44-58 It still showed him on my screen so I apparently lagged. 03:45-01 Syde PM 03:45-03 Hmph. 03:46-24 Chase McFly, you are now a socialist. :P 03:46-35 Damn, Mime banned him. 03:46-45 About time. 03:47-42 Yep 03:48-12 beaned 03:49-39 I was already a socioca:p [2018-11-22 03:50-14 Capitalism? Rubbish! 03:50-33 You're rubbish. 03:50-47 Sorry, my brother did that to me all the time before he went to college. 03:50-52 /me ponders his dreams 03:51-04 /me has had some strange dreams recently and thinks they mean something 03:51-13 You will become socialist or I will suspend your freedom of expression and take control of it for you. XP 03:51-34 Sadly, 03:51-50 You're across the word from me. 03:52-00 word 03:52-33 I think Ender has given up finding me a new pfp 03:52-34 Mess and Jack exist :) 03:52-46 Capitalism is needed 03:52-53 Capitalist pig. 03:52-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:52-59 These milennials out to shut up and stop pretending like they rent the place 03:53-12 You are a millennial, dammit! 03:53-15 o/ heya rin 03:53-16 I'm an adult. 03:53-18 You teenager. 03:53-32 And how old are you, Dippy? 03:53-33 Milennials is Propaganda 03:53-36 19. 03:53-45 3 years ahead of me, eh? 03:53-50 Just some random nonsense to refer to "a group of young people who know how to use the internet" 03:53-59 TRue, true. 03:54-04 Kid, I became socialist around about your age lol. 03:54-16 Who ya callin' kid, dolt? 03:54-22 Who ya callin Pinhead 03:54-23 Who ya callin' dolt, kid? 03:54-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:54-55 You're a dolt kid. 03:55-06 Syde and I are the adults here. We have to babysit all of you. 03:55-12 Well I'm heading out now 03:55-12 \o 03:55-12 XP 03:55-14 Grab Mess. 03:55-16 Bye. 03:55-17 Sure, Stlijku 03:55-18 Q is an adult as well. 03:55-22 Bye, Q. 03:55-22 And Q. 03:55-29 You two adults who live down in the corner pof the world. 03:55-32 Yep 03:55-35 I am an adult 03:55-43 and so is Mess 03:55-45 I will be soon, YIS. 03:55-45 Yeah, in the part where everyone loves us simply because we're from there. XD 03:55-46 Dippy and Syde are down in the bottom corner. 03:56-00 Syde has sheep tho. :P 03:56-02 Yeah, ina month and 5 days, TKF. 03:56-10 TGPOC aint gon be an adult till he got his own keys to 'er own house 03:56-11 sTime to confess, I'm actually 1123649 03:56-14 lol. 03:56-15 he a Christmas kiddie? 03:56-19 Her? 03:56-22 Lots of sheep. :p 03:56-28 December 26th, South. 03:56-35 Yeah, this chat confuses pronouns way too much. 03:56-42 Sure, tgpoc 03:56-49 Aww come on, Syde's a Kiwi, I'm Australian, who didn't see the New Zealand sheep joke coming? XP 03:56-53 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 03:57-07 you're Australian? 03:57-11 Yes. 03:57-14 HELL YEAH! 03:57-17 I didn't. 03:57-21 i'm australian :3 03:57-25 *Australian 03:57-27 Literally what everyone says when i say I'm Australian lel. 03:57-32 lol nice 03:57-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:57-46 But if you hear my voice, you'd think I'm British lol. 03:57-55 lol nice 03:57-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-02 btw South 03:58-02 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:58-08 I do a good Dippy impression. 03:58-17 MoH couldn't even tell us apart when I did it. 03:58-21 rip he headed out 03:58-26 ;( 03:58-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:58-59 If I were you I wouldn't use the word "fruit" like you were just using it here 03:59-02 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 03:59-15 \o 03:59-16 Huh? 03:59-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:59-24 \o 03:59-31 Welcome, Weegee_1488. 04:00-06 What even? 04:00-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:00-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:01-29 Sure. 04:01-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:02-00 What the 04:02-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:02-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:02-17 I am leaving fandom 04:02-19 oh hey Bob 04:02-20 Bye. 04:02-21 I heard 04:02-27 Still leaving fandom eh Hartington? 04:02-32 A broken man, addicted. 04:02-35 Yes ^ 04:02-37 ;( 04:02-41 Going through relapse now. 04:02-46 *comforts a crying Syde* 04:02-46 I'll never be happy again. 04:02-50 Wtf 04:02-51 lol. 04:02-54 lol. 04:03-02 Well, here's what I wanna say to that if you're leaving, I hope you have a good life and thanks for all the good times 04:03-42 oh yeah and thanks for making "Terrifying" a meme lol 04:03-47 What if I decide to retire from life? 04:04-02 Come check Discord, y'all. 04:04-06 I did another batch. 04:04-12 I was talking to Bob @Jack 04:04-19 Thanks 04:04-22 I know. 04:04-23 They tryna fork ESB, Dippy. 04:04-29 Over Featured Videos, lmao. 04:04-40 What? 04:04-42 Who? 04:04-47 Featured Videos have wrong info 04:04-52 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tanhamman/Remove_FANDOM_videos_at_the_top_of_articles 04:05-08 Vehemently Strong Support. 04:05-23 I just cannot wait till ESB retires from FANDOM. 04:05-29 But that's impossible! 04:05-33 The only characters I haven't done are Sweets, Galena, the androids, and the Shadows of Eden characters. 04:05-39 It won't happen, SF. 04:05-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:05-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:06-10 ESB could not survive without FANDOM, there is no better choice for its platform. 04:06-10 FANDOM would also crush them in SEO wherever they moved to. 04:06-34 ESB's pageviews comes from people simply searching "x episode spongebob wiki". 04:06-46 If they fork, they get to a better community, 04:06-51 A better platform. 04:06-58 wow, I talked to my friends about my weird dreams and some pest is throwing "creepypastas aren't real" crap at me when it isn't ABOUT creepypastas 04:06-59 That is the point of SEO, SF. 04:06-59 Due to FANDOM's high SEO, the ESB pages show up higher than the rest when that is searched. 04:07-04 I think the videos should be placed elsewhere tho. 04:07-08 S_____ is in M_____ 04:07-10 Nope, TKF 04:07-10 So Brandon Rhea is a FANDOM Staff member, and ESB is on his favorite wikis thing when he only has 3 edits there 04:07-11 gold 04:07-15 Yep. 04:07-22 It is simply the most well known Wikifarm Spongebob place. 04:07-28 It does not need FANDOM, it's the truth. 04:07-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:07-33 It needs FANDOM. 04:07-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:07-41 ESB is ESB. 04:07-42 I would strongly oppose any fork proposal. :) 04:07-52 Absolute Vehemently Strong Support. 04:07-59 Brandon sets a good example that not all FANDOM Staff members are gods 04:08-02 I'd oppose any fork to be honest. 04:08-11 Ya prefer spoons I presume 04:08-13 I'd oppose anything South supports. XP 04:08-14 Rhea is a God that does Blogs and nothin more 04:08-16 XD 04:08-25 I prefer knives. They are good for making toast. 04:08-37 I identify as toast 04:08-58 Congrats on being LGBT+, Hart. 04:09-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:09-18 Hart might be delicious. 04:09-20 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:09-29 no eat 04:10-20 "Bio Brandon Rhea is the Product Marketing Manager at FANDOM." 04:10-34 Respect his gender. Toast is a valued gender and a good part of LGBT+. 04:10-43 ^ 04:10-44 Toasts go by he? 04:11-09 Toast is the T in LGBT 04:11-21 Not Transgender as some people believe 04:13-03 You know, 04:13-34 South and Freezy headed out together. 04:13-37 So sweet! :D 04:14-00 IKR. 04:14-03 How romantic. 04:14-05 I did add ina little meta-reference with my latest Sim pic. 04:14-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-26 r o m a n t i c 04:14-29 You know how Jack portrays Emma? 04:14-34 I have Emma a male body. 04:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:15-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:16-53 Hey Toby. 04:16-57 Hey 04:16-58 WINNER!!!! 04:17-13 Syde, Jack, South, your cue! 04:17-32 Dad, u was here anyways. 04:17-35 What is it? 04:17-42 He used a lot of caps. 04:17-51 Oh. 04:17-52 Caps. 04:17-56 It's only one word. And he only said it once. 04:17-58 > uses one word 04:18-04 > says he used a lot of caps 04:18-05 Oh, it was only one word. 04:18-06 So no. 04:18-07 > word had 6 letters 04:18-22 Run that by Korra. 04:18-23 But yeah, I wouldn't encourage you to do it again. 04:18-25 You manipulated me. :( 04:18-31 HUh? 04:18-34 Lol 04:18-36 How, Dippy? 04:18-43 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 04:18-48 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:18-50 Telling me to tell someone off for capsing when the capsing was legal. 04:18-52 XP 04:19-01 Ah, I see Falco and Akumi both headed out. 04:19-02 Lnl 04:19-14 My screen showed them both until I kicked myself. 04:19-21 Sad. 04:19-22 Lol 04:19-28 now I'm trying to remember how many times I've almost been killed by a sleeping person (no really I have actually had this happen) 04:19-29 I hate that 04:19-35 Gonna make a TDL batch of androids now. 04:19-39 @syde 04:19-45 (multiple times) 04:19-46 Android cupcakes. Sweet. 04:20-04 Laugh it up, Emma. 04:20-16 Hate what? 04:20-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:21-01 When it shows someone's name when i left 04:21-17 They* 04:21-26 That's called lag. 04:21-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-31 Can result from being AFK. 04:21-32 oh that 04:21-35 I hate that 04:21-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:21-44 happens with Popstar a lot for me 04:21-53 and it's so annoying PMing a person who left without knowing they left 04:21-54 XD 04:22-04 Lol 04:23-03 /me sings Can't be Erased even though he's listening to Zombie 04:23-09 imagination cursed us all with, life! 04:23-17 I love that line >:3 04:23-30 What IS life. 04:23-37 ?* 04:23-45 but my favorite lines are the ones about drowning etc 04:23-50 cuz dark 04:24-19 the part about ink and flooding and kicking and screaming and other things is awesome :3 04:24-37 I hate life tho 04:24-44 :p 04:24-56 17:21:53 TheRogue12: and it's so annoying PMing a person who left without knowing they left 04:24-56 True. 04:25-04 like "you still there??" 04:25-08 I don't even know what my life is 04:25-17 Same 04:25-26 I used to know what my life was 04:25-38 then I found out what the Rake was and idk wtfh happened lol 04:25-54 I turned into my true form - a conspiracy theorist 04:26-07 oh yeah that was when I looked up how to tell if you're haunted/possessed 04:26-14 Communist are in Minecraft 04:26-31 btw when I saw how many signs I had of both I freaked out so bad 04:26-45 Common things, TR 04:27-08 "hearing voices" yes, "behavior changes" hell yes, only 5 different kinds of them. 04:27-15 so. many. signs. 04:27-15 "Number 3 - If you hear the house settling in, yea bruh you're fucked" 04:27-42 I found out what happened to my life 8 years ago 04:27-55 "waking up and feel like you're uh.... something NSFW?" YES??? 04:28-19 My entire personality is NSFW 04:28-22 oofer 04:28-30 I read this NSFW story called Grandpa once 04:28-34 A state of depression. :/ 04:28-34 Good conversation topic, guys. 04:28-51 wasn't actually that NSFW though 04:29-02 great story though, loved it 04:29-05 I know that sarcasm weeb 04:29-06 skipped quite a bit XD 04:29-30 Seems tkf is a weeb as confirmed by TLR >:3 04:29-45 >:3 04:29-48 Yep 04:29-49 my mom just gave me the biggest piece of toast I've ever had 04:29-58 and who's TLR? 04:30-03 Me 04:30-06 I am a toast 04:30-15 TLR was frankly obvious. 04:30-25 /me screams the lyrics to Can't be Erased 04:30-37 -.- 04:30-40 what was that Korra? I couldn't hear you over my awful singing 04:30-51 (actually irl apparently I'm a good singer, but I don't sing - ever) 04:31-22 Laughed at for not singing 04:31-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:31-56 oh I have one exception when I sing - when nobody else is around but Phoenix and Jeta since they don't judge meh 04:32-05 Laughed at for laughing at your son 04:32-07 oh wait Phoenix does sometimes 04:32-09 God quotev gets dumber by the day. 04:32-12 Mess, your username! 04:32-19 It's blue. 04:32-23 Ew! 04:32-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:32-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:32-31 And normal fonted. 04:32-32 Her name is pink for me. 04:32-43 Gross! 04:32-43 Black for me 04:32-47 I see Purple Mess. 04:32-55 Change it back. 04:33-01 Be pink again plz. 04:33-04 Kthx. 04:33-09 Have you turned on the gadget? 04:33-21 Like turning it on literally returns it all to normal. :P 04:33-23 What gadget? 04:33-30 ^ 04:33-32 04:33-32 CustomColors. 04:33-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:33-49 Delete Gadgets 04:34-06 Agreed. 04:34-17 Messenger of Heaven 04:34-17 God quotev gets dumber by the day. 04:34-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:34-34 Hey! 04:34-38 Falco purple again. 04:34-40 Mess pink again. 04:34-52 Jack maroon again. 04:34-58 But Jack needs to not be maroon. 04:35-16 /me turns into his new form - Armageddon Rogue 04:35-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:35-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:35-21 Uh, maybe I got the colors wrong. 04:35-22 Theres this guy on Quotev trying trying to convince me that since I'm female liking guys is gay and liking girls is straight and I'm like "Dude you have it mixed up." 04:35-29 Can you edit it to match what you want, Dippy? 04:35-32 /me yawns 04:35-39 I am fine with my name purple! 04:36-07 Dad, what u doing? 04:36-21 Toby 04:36-27 What 04:36-29 Do you see the logic here? 04:36-33 oh I'm playing slap the person above you 04:36-41 That guy on Q*** might be a troll, MoH 04:36-44 What logic? 04:36-45 wait what 04:36-51 Sounds k*****, TR12. 04:36-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:36-55 How old did you say you were? 04:36-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:36-55 Wtf is "slap the person above you." 04:37-01 I'm blue. 04:37-07 18. Y 04:37-13 You are 18 04:37-14 /me slaps TLR 04:37-15 Korra 04:37-19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BinWA0EenDY 04:37-24 /me slaps Jn5 04:37-27 it's a game where you slap the persona above you 04:37-32 Finally slapped the person aboce me 04:37-33 Rogue is ___ aka younger much younger 04:37-35 like this: slapped for being me 04:37-36 above* 04:37-43 You are calling the kid dad when you are the adult 04:37-46 oh oof, lags 04:37-58 Daddy kid. 04:38-02 . . . 04:38-07 Don't say daddy! 04:38-16 /me shivers 04:38-18 slapped for telling someone not to say that 04:38-22 /me cringes 04:38-24 Daddy is just a word for a father 04:38-27 (and that's how you play slap the person above you) 04:38-29 brb 04:38-33 Its been ruined. 04:38-38 Slap PS792 for having a hot icon? ^ - ^ 04:39-06 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:39-08 Slapped for slapping grandma 04:39-10 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:39-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:39-28 slapped for slapping an admin 04:39-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:39-34 I ain't slap her. 04:39-34 Good thing no one got that, YIS. 04:39-39 what's YIS stand for? 04:39-42 Come. 04:39-49 YIS = YesIndeedSir 04:39-51 Come, with me. 04:39-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:39-56 Yes indeed sir 04:40-00 No 04:40-01 Let's head into Discussions and find something to do. 04:40-08 No 04:40-10 I'm just thinking now 04:40-15 Me too. 04:40-37 if Mess saw my latest story and commented (I doubt this will happen) she'd probably say one word: "edgy" 04:40-50 Edgy. 04:40-54 Link the story. 04:40-54 E d g y 04:40-57 Lol 04:40-58 Probably. 04:41-00 All the androids I am making Sims for, their dark vampire forms are their future variants. 04:41-17 it's a WIP story about Armageddon, probably won't make much sense to you guys 04:41-25 it's about being burned alive 04:41-30 really not savage 04:41-34 totally not dark 04:41-41 How the hell am I getting notifs from Savini on ADD and he aint there and I refreshed and im still getting them and he still aint there. 04:41-57 But I have ADiH/iD not ADD. 04:42-06 I think I had something like that once @MoH 04:42-06 Lol. 04:42-13 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:42-17 No idea. 04:42-18 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:42-37 /me rips something apart in his new form 04:42-40 this is fum 04:42-41 Its weird af. 04:42-57 /me is sleepy 04:42-58 /me grabs a shotgun 04:43-03 this should take care of it 04:43-14 Why is Jack blue?! 04:43-27 sbecause he is 04:43-31 /me is tired 04:43-39 Also Jack get your ass to ADD and start working like an admin is suppose to 04:43-49 Because he is democrat 04:43-50 Lol 04:43-57 /me is left behind 04:44-08 Well, Mess. 04:44-09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BinWA0EenDY 04:44-13 Did you read the left behind series.? 04:44-16 How about ya demote Dippy and promote me ;) 04:44-25 No 04:44-30 I offered you admin. 04:44-33 I was talking about the song 04:44-39 You picked content mod. 04:44-55 Thought it was temporary 04:45-05 Hmph. 04:45-25 How about we discuss this on ADD hm? 04:45-26 /me is sad because he won't be able to see his bestie today ;-; 04:45-33 Seems MoH fell for the obv meme, the proof was the ;) that is was a meme 04:46-02 oh great, now the sadder version of Demons is playing - this day gets better and better 04:46-05 My bestie? 04:46-09 I don't have one. 04:46-13 lol Jack yes I do 04:46-20 I wanna..........sleep 04:46-23 https://community.wikia.com/user:Kawaiifangirllol 04:46-32 it's been stated I have a huge crush on her by me just then 04:46-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:46-55 maybe :3 04:47-06 I have no besties here because you're all annoying. XP 04:47-13 lol 04:47-29 I'm your bestie >:C 04:47-32 I just ended up saying every friend I have is my bestie because I can't really decide 04:47-34 Imagine having a crush on your girlfriend. 04:47-35 Wait, what? 04:47-39 Yeah, IKR. 04:47-40 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:47-50 I was invited here by MoH in PM 04:47-57 Meme. 04:47-59 I was invited here by TheRogue12 in life 04:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:49-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:49-28 "who is this handsome "Rogue" fella?" - me 04:49-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:49-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:50-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:51-03 Hartington!!! 04:51-27 17:47:34 TheKorraFanatic: Imagine having a crush on your girlfriend. 04:51-27 What do you mean? 04:51-31 ^ 04:51-34 I don't get it 04:51-36 Korra has a crush on his girlfriend. 04:51-48 TR12 was talking about how some girl was his crush and, like, it was his own GF. 04:51-57 Ah. 04:52-00 It was sarcasm about liking your own GF. 04:52-10 Chase, again, I don't have one. 04:52-10 Please stop saying that- 04:52-21 Hart come. 04:52-26 Where 04:52-33 ADD 04:52-38 You are being summoned 04:52-48 /me has a crush on his crush 04:53-29 I didn't know that. 04:53-42 Huh? 04:54-14 . 04:54-22 what's ADD 04:54-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:54-32 You are ON it 04:54-48 Attention Deficit Disorder. 04:54-49 Lmfao. 04:55-02 /me comes up with Hello Neighbour theories 04:55-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:55-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:56-07 Test. 04:56-37 Pass. 04:56-50 With? 04:57-00 51% 04:57-52 Bitchin'! 04:58-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:58-14 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:58-39 Korra! 04:58-45 Thank you! 04:58-46 You are being summoned! 04:58-57 Get your ass to ADD! 05:00-50 /me ponders his dreams 05:00-52 How do you get the isTyping thing? 05:00-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:01-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:02-27 It's a script. 05:02-48 Well yeah but what do I post and where? 05:04-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:04-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:06-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:06-45 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/IsTyping 05:06-59 Cheers. 05:08-40 Where are you adding it? :P 05:09-37 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 05:10-01 Glittery Breezy! o/ 05:10-10 Korra 05:10-23 Welcome, Glitter Breeze. 05:10-24 Mess. 05:10-25 xD 05:10-25 Hi Syde-u! o/ 05:10-29 Get your ass to ADD damnit!! 05:10-30 : p 05:10-40 Why does everyone randomly do "Korra"? (therp) 05:10-41 Who? 05:11-01 Who is that? 05:11-11 https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com <-- go Jack wants to do a thing Jorra 05:11-12 Huh 05:12-03 Good boy *pats* 05:12-26 Reminds me of CanCan. 05:12-32 She always calls me "good boy". 05:12-55 good boy 05:12-57 :p 05:13-10 well I'm gonna go to ADD now 05:13-19 You are legit already there. 05:13-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:13-41 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:14-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:14-54 I should get lunch soon. 05:15-08 http://files.gamebanana.com/img/ico/sprays/574ce98cc2fe0.png my reaction to "You are legit already there" 05:15-10 I should sleep soon. 05:15-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:15-42 SpongeGar is a good meme. 05:16-12 *Primitive Sponge 05:16-19 Cant believe you, tkf 05:16-23 /me shakes his head 05:17-09 Pretty much the same shit. 05:17-54 Also, wtf. 05:17-57 Thousands of year apart, tkf 05:18-02 years 05:18-04 Does Jensonk sleep? 05:18-04 Like he edits 24/7> 05:18-05 *? 05:18-10 I made yet another house. 05:18-16 Me too. 05:18-21 Tell us more, tkf 05:18-26 Jensonk has my timezone. 05:18-36 Does he? 05:18-41 Yes. 05:18-43 Consisting of Gabe's 4 androids, , Galena, Sweets, Katerine Blackrite, and Dominus Fame. 05:18-47 Thought he was Canadian? 05:18-52 Wait. 05:18-55 I would have to assume Jack is in western Australia where the big bois live 05:19-12 I mixed it up with Depth. 05:19-13 Sorry. 05:19-42 Didn't Depth live in Indonesia or Malaya 05:19-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:19-47 GTG. 05:19-59 Early night, CMF 05:20-01 Philippines. 05:20-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:20-26 Same thing, out in the middle of the ocean in the jungles 05:20-28 Depth is gone, rip. 05:20-30 Got a trip tomorrow, fool. 05:20-35 Anyways, farewel.. 05:20-42 Depth moved on 05:20-46 Farewell, McFly 05:20-49 Farewell, Chase McFly. 05:20-51 He truly did. 05:20-57 Wonder if he even knows he got demoted. 05:21-02 Nah 05:21-15 He still think he is a Big mod 05:21-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:21-39 Almost been a moderator on ESB for a year. 05:21-59 Time fly by so fast 05:22-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:22-26 NEVER go to sleep, here are reasons why you should NEVER go to sleep, kids 05:22-31 1. Sleep is for the weak 05:22-40 2. Sleep takes all of your time away 05:22-47 3. It saves you money 05:22-53 by not sleeping 05:23-10 If you were not to sleep, you would not need a bed 05:23-10 337 days. 05:23-27 *claps slowly* 05:23-36 Sleep is also bad for friendships 05:23-51 All that time laying there could be spent with friends 05:24-05 Fuck sleep, it is bad overall 05:24-23 Friendships are bad for sleep. 05:24-57 Yes 05:25-03 During this whole year, I only banned someone once by accident on ESB. (rofl) 05:25-09 And they came back and threw a damn fit. 05:25-16 Was it Golfpecks 05:25-31 nvm 05:25-34 Nah. 05:25-34 Though I did kick him once. 05:25-38 Haha. 05:25-59 Was it one of those random users that come only 3 years a time 05:26-07 Pretty much. 05:26-17 They Spoke Like This Too And They Were Spamming The Chat. 05:26-28 I meant to kick, but hit my Ajax ban button and beaned them for infinite, lmao. 05:26-46 Disgraceful, Anyone Who Types Like That Should Be Sent To The Chum Bucket 05:27-04 Disgraceful. 05:27-30 WHy did you kick 05:27-51 Was It Because Of His Opinions On Sleep And His Opinions On Sleep Were Good 05:28-06 Because they were spamming nonsense and stupid crap. 05:28-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:28-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:29-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:30-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:30-19 Fun fact: 05:30-27 I almost kicked everyone in ESB chat today. 05:30-41 Why! 05:30-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:31-04 Because they were abusing ChatTags since yesterday and never stopped after I told them too. 05:31-08 Like they were all going to do it. 05:31-25 So I was pretty much going to Big Mod, but Golf wanted to give them one last chance before I kicked everyone. 05:31-28 Would've been epic. 05:32-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:34-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:35-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:35-49 ? 05:36-12 brb for a bit. 05:36-18 Getting lunch. Wanna talk? Discord. 05:37-06 So you can talk on discord but not here sounds legit 05:37-31 Do what I do, 05:38-01 Put TDL on ya mobile device and when ya get yer lunch ya just turn on your mobile device and go to TDL 05:38-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:39-18 I'm not wasting me data. 05:39-34 It is worth it :) 05:39-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-36 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 05:46-05 Seems Dippy is blue. 05:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:47-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:54-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:54-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:54-50 nice 05:55-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:55-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:03-03 Back. 06:09-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:09-25 Korra? Syde? 06:10-56 Yes? 06:11-23 It's 12am there. 06:11-25 Sleep. 06:11-39 Sleep is for the weak 06:11-48 You are for the weak! 06:12-04 Since we are all mostly stronk here we are staying up 06:12-12 Serbia stronk! 06:12-21 Hart made a list of who my next boyfriends would be 06:12-28 He put himself Syde and Jack on it 06:12-32 And put himself there because he desperate. :P 06:12-39 And I was like "Wtf you put yourself on it!!!!!" 06:13-28 Hart loves you it seems. XP 06:14-12 Apparently. 06:14-57 lmao. 06:15-12 Like 06:15-18 Having you and Syde on it too?! 06:15-23 And Koa?! 06:15-31 Night. 06:15-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:15-35 And falco?! 06:15-36 Bye, noob. 06:15-43 Falco don't even like girls! 06:16-34 Inb4 he adds-nope, not gonna do it. 06:16-37 And I don't even do online dating. 06:17-13 Syde if you were to date online who would you date 06:19-21 That's a good question. To be honest I have no idea. 06:20-01 Because the people that I meet on the Internet may not be the people I think they are if I were to meet them in real life. 06:21-35 That's true for some people 06:21-43 Indeed. 06:21-52 Like me I'm more shy and silence irl but generally the same 06:22-03 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:22-05 Same. 06:22-12 wb Rogue! o/ 06:22-16 people are still here 06:22-19 and thx :3 06:22-30 No, they aren't. 06:22-59 lol 06:24-37 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:24-43 /me remembers Rogue's Computer 2 06:26-34 brb 06:27-15 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:29-29 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:30-44 back 06:30-50 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:30-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:31-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:33-16 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:33-47 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:35-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:35-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:15-36 C.Syde65 can Syde BOT be my butler 07:18-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:18-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:21-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:27-01 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:27-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:52-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:52-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 09:03-27 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 09:03-48 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 09:05-52 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 09:05-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 09:19-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 09:19-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 10:15-45 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:15-53 howdy 10:24-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:26-59 Hames! o/ 10:27-29 sup 10:29-14 The moon. 10:32-39 ah so its night 10:33-16 Yeah. 10:33-39 its cold here 10:38-43 It's getting warmer here. 10:39-35 summer there 10:45-10 Spring turning into Summer. 10:45-20 ah 10:45-29 so how have u been 10:45-30 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 10:45-31 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:45-49 Fine. 10:46-20 Autumn turning into Winter for you, correct? 10:46-35 yeh 10:47-57 Knew it. 10:48-14 been busy working 11:13-11 https://youtu.be/XkM8Mpc1kXs 11:17-52 cant watch at work :( 11:55-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:57-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 12:10-04 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 13:02-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:03-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:03-57 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:04-19 Aii. < 3 13:04-27 < 3 13:05-25 < 3 13:05-25 . 13:07-23 welcome aii o/ 13:07-40 'o 13:07-42 * \o 13:08-06 Does anyone else see Syde BOT still? 13:08-06 . 13:08-06 Send! 13:08-06 long time no see 13:08-10 yup 13:08-10 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:08-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:08-20 he left and returned 13:08-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:08-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:08-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 13:08-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:08-49 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 13:08-54 Ay man 13:09-16 Just here to talk to certain someone. >:c 13:09-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 13:09-37 Ay man 13:09-37 Sure, Aii. >:C 13:09-47 is it me 13:10-31 No. c: 13:11-00 yay c: 13:11-26 . 13:11-30 how have u been 13:11-35 This lag is horrid. 13:11-44 I have been okay, Ig. You? 13:11-46 Test. 13:11-46 . 13:11-48 And good, Korra. 13:11-48 same 13:13-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:13-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:13-55 . 13:14-01 Good point. 13:14-59 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:15-00 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:15-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:15-13 Seems tis Thanksgiving 13:15-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:15-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:15-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:16-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:16-51 Yep. 13:17-34 getting ready for black friday 13:18-25 Usually around this time, it's just Q, Candy, and I. 13:18-25 This is bizarre. 13:19-16 Sad. 13:19-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:19-21 indeed 13:19-50 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 13:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:20-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:21-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:22-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:22-39 Look who's arrived. 13:23-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:23-17 Who? 13:23-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:23-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:23-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:23-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:24-06 Well Akumi headed out, 13:24-06 And TurkeyKumi headed in. 13:24-08 . 13:24-33 TurkeyKumi is probably better. Never liked Akumi. 13:24-33 13:25-12 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 13:25-14 ;( 13:25-18 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:25-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:25-42 bruhs 13:25-44 anyone on 13:26-15 omg im on 13:26-36 im not 13:26-41 hi tg 13:27-05 Also, today shall be a productive day. 13:27-05 Will do a purge of my computer, 13:27-05 Download things I need, do some editing, 13:27-05 And the party in the evening. 13:28-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 13:28-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:29-13 Today gonna be a regular day. 13:29-44 Candy gonna head in soon, go like "ahm ahm". 13:29-44 Spend a few hours here, then head out. 13:29-44 South is going to head in, meme around, claim nothing is done. 13:29-44 CMF gonna head in and do whatever tf he does. 13:30-41 Reply! 13:30-59 Well it'll be productive for me >:C 13:31-01 /does not reply, 13:31-15 ; - ; 13:32-38 Seems a tab of Roblox randomly opened. 13:33-03 How does that even happen 13:33-19 Idk 13:33-50 Maybe this is my calling to start playing roblox 13:34-03 yeh 13:35-34 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 13:35-36 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:35-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 13:35-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:36-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:36-50 Welcome, Qstlijku. 13:36-56 o/ 13:37-01 I see Aiihuan is here 13:37-08 Me too. 13:37-23 I am not. 13:37-51 Hi, not. c: 13:37-59 :C 13:38-07 You forgot my name? :C 13:38-14 Yep. 13:38-17 What was it again? 13:38-40 I think it was Candy? 13:38-40 Yeah, it was. 13:38-53 lol 13:38-58 I see Syde BOT is still here 13:39-02 ^ 13:39-08 Syde said he was leavin it overnight. 13:39-18 Wow, so Korra thinks I am Candy. ;; - ;; 13:39-21 Oh really? 13:39-22 :P 13:39-23 I have been betrayed. 13:39-29 Yee i think in SC 13:39-30 Rip 13:39-31 Aren't you Candy? 13:39-34 Let's check SC. 13:39-34 :C 13:40-05 13:40-05 ��.��������Today at 7:03 AM 13:40-05 Looks like the bot may remain in chat for the night. 13:40-13 Good, good. Now I don't have to bring FanaticBot and fight the lag. 13:40-17 I never lie (orange justice) 13:40-37 (HyunA) 13:40-39 Aii. ^ 13:40-57 If you can get a HyunA emoji, I can get (orange justice) ! ;( 13:41-03 That is so small I can not even see what that is. c: 13:41-03 Nope. 13:41-08 It's HyunA! 13:41-15 Ah! 13:41-23 She is too small, though! Good. 13:41-39 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 13:41-42 I could make her larger and add a hotter picture. 13:41-42 You know, the one you showed me the other day. 13:41-46 Welcome, Glitter Breeze. 13:41-51 Hi Korra. 13:42-02 Which one did I show? (think) 13:42-04 Wait a sec- 13:42-05 Ooh, I could do that one I showed Akumi yesterday. 13:42-09 You know what you showed. 13:42-13 That would be a good one :3 13:42-29 Probably not. Chat would lose their minds or something. 13:42-47 What did I show? o - o 13:43-01 You already know! 13:43-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:43-07 I show you plenty stuff! 13:43-14 Both good and bad. 13:43-23 So Idk which you are referring towards. ; - ; 13:43-34 You know, sadly. 13:43-54 She left, YES. 13:44-01 I do not, legit! ; - ; 13:44-06 Just show me in PM, meanie! 13:44-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:44-13 True 13:44-14 Oh, uh, 13:44-18 I mean, hi Akumi. 13:44-43 Stop bullying others. :X 13:44-45 * :C 13:44-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:44-50 :X 13:44-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:45-05 ; - ; 13:45-08 I am lagging and as I reload i see i am being bullied :C 13:45-20 Mean bully Korra. :C 13:45-39 sad 13:45-48 it seems i am being on here at tdl 13:46-04 hi everyone it seems that @TheKorraFanatic it being rude to me talking about me leaving wich is vary rude it sees i am getting hated on here at tdl 13:46-27 tragic 13:46-37 also hi everyone who has entered recently 13:46-37 hi everyone it seems that @TheKorraFanatic it being rude to me talking about me leaving wich is vary rude it sees i am getting hated on here at tdl 13:47-07 I ain't did nothing. 13:47-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:47-25 Welcome, Spongey. 13:47-25 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 13:47-28 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 13:47-31 weird flex but ok 13:48-21 sad 13:48-42 13:48-42 Lazy link. 13:48-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:49-09 Tell me, Aiihuan, 13:49-14 Why did you do it? :) 13:49-54 do wat 13:50-09 : omg : 13:50-17 Seems TG headed out. 13:50-20 I am the big mod now. 13:50-34 Qsltijku, TKF? 13:50-39 Er. 13:50-45 That's not my name!@ 13:50-46 *! 13:50-57 Just pretend he's not here and my statement still applies. 13:51-13 wow, Q just disappeared 13:51-15 :P 13:51-26 /me smacks TKF with a newspaper 13:51-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:51-42 wb TG 13:51-51 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi 13:52-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:52-54 Seems it was done. 13:52-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:53-01 Welcome me 13:53-07 I keep laggin ;- ; 13:53-10 hey acomi 13:53-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:53-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:54-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:54-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:54-40 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/chat.js?diff=prev&oldid=104289 13:54-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:54-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:55-03 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 13:55-08 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:55-10 Just what is that? 13:55-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:55-27 Btw, happy Thanksgiving, everyone. 13:55-39 And it's a button that shows the ban log as a module in chat. 13:55-39 Doru made it for me last nght. 13:55-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:55-53 Hmph. 13:55-56 So that's his test wiki 13:55-58 hey its me messanger. messanger of heavan 13:56-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:56-10 Interestin 13:56-22 And big happpy thanksgiving 13:56-26 what is interestin 13:56-32 the ban log 13:57-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:57-36 http://prntscr.com/llm736 13:57-38 Did Doru make it because he got banned? (therp) 13:57-51 That did lead to the conversation about it, lol. 13:58-25 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorumin?diff=next&oldid=2644302 13:58-26 Hmph. 13:58-40 OK 13:59-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 13:59-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:59-40 "But the ones that deserve a mention are Soph, Hen, Nacht, Glow, Lx, Endy, K*rra, and Zyer." 13:59-42 K*rra 13:59-59 Kira 14:00-18 Join the IsTyping squad, Q. 14:00-29 You too, Spongey. 14:00-32 And Aii. 14:00-35 I did, TKF 14:00-39 Make me, Korra. 14:00-49 :C 14:00-49 14:01-04 Does my typing show up on here? 14:01-10 Yep. 14:01-12 Yes, QstlijkU 14:01-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:01-37 I'm sorry, 14:01-43 but my name does NOT have a capital letter at the end! 14:01-49 SilyBruhQstlijku 14:02-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:02-26 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spongeyvstheloudhouse/chat.js 14:02-26 Why do you have CSS in your chat.js? 14:03-14 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 14:03-18 omg i do 14:06-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:08-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:08-17 >.> aloha dork < . < 14:08-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:08-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:08-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:08-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:08-48 (facepalm) 14:08-52 Of course it won't work 14:09-02 www.sillybruhqstlijku.com 14:09-08 Well now I'm heading out 14:09-08 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 14:09-09 \o 14:09-11 \o 14:09-12 \o 14:09-31 \o 14:09-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:09-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:10-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:11-21 \o 14:11-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:11-42 Head out! 14:11-53 At last, 14:11-56 I am the big mod. 14:12-47 I see you bullied them and made them leave. 14:12-50 :C 14:13-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:15-35 I think I will request for Chat Mod 14:16-43 sad 14:20-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:21-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:21-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:22-06 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 14:22-06 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 14:22-17 Head out, TKF 14:23-44 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:23-45 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:23-54 Head out svtlh 14:24-05 Make TKF head out 14:24-17 nope 14:25-08 /me knocks TKF out 14:27-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:28-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:32-52 . 14:33-07 . 14:33-12 Speak, bruhs. 14:33-16 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:33-33 howdy 14:36-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:36-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:37-21 Yeah, this shit died. 14:37-32 Did you kill it? >:C 14:37-38 Probably. 14:37-48 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 14:37-51 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 14:37-56 :o 14:38-10 (cop) 14:38-18 (cop) 14:38-20 (Tiffany) 14:38-25 Sad. 14:38-46 I keep forgetting to replace it with a hotter image. :C 14:38-59 too big 14:39-11 Oh, with a guy's image, Korra? 14:39-15 No, wth. 14:39-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:40-52 could be worse 14:42-08 omg hehe 14:42-25 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/430117327611232258/DZp8sd1XkAEWpT7.jpg 14:43-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:43-40 Welcome, bigSouth Ferry. 14:43-51 Welcome, bigFarsuiy. 14:43-54 Sure, tgpoc. 14:43-57 Faisuiy. 14:44-17 This truly is a most rare occurrence. She headed in, hmph. 14:44-23 Hmph. 14:44-24 What will be done this Thanksgiving? 14:44-30 Literally nothing. 14:44-39 Maybe a visit from the Doorman or so. 14:45-01 Oh, and in about 20 minutes, Candy will head in and go like "ahm ahm". 14:45-31 Hmph. I cannot wait for Sunday Glasia. 14:45-34 Almost as iconic as Glasia's random Sunday morning visits. 14:45-39 Lmao- 14:45-59 Do not waste your weekend, SF 14:47-56 Remember last Sunday when the bot banned Glasia for infinite and no one knew? 14:47-56 Everyone was like "Hmph, seems Glasia didn't come today." 14:47-58 Good times. 14:48-35 The only times that are good for you, TKF, are the most recent ones (angry) 14:49-26 Körraa 14:49-36 I truly cannot wait for this. 14:49-45 korra, u seem to think about CCM a lot 14:49-51 What the shit. 14:49-58 i know RIGHT, jamesb 14:50-34 Well, you said my name is Candy so I guess you do, indeed. c: 14:50-43 Aii. :C 14:50-49 You started it. c: 14:51-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:53-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:54-03 Ayo 14:54-06 Wassup, TG. 14:54-08 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 14:54-28 what the hell Korra is here we're all getting mugged 14:54-33 wassup 14:54-41 omg wtf korra is bullying me 14:54-44 i am fucken mad 14:54-57 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/515175949965328387/DZtiqzgW4AA5CSp.jpg 14:54-57 bullying how? 14:55-23 Last night I had a dream where Syde added that Harem bot to his server, and was like "Wow, what a great bot! :)" 14:55-32 Lmfao. 14:55-36 wat a wonderful dream 14:55-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:55-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:55-55 He even made a channel just for it. 14:56-03 People dream about FANDOM omg 14:56-09 omg yeh i do all the tim 14:56-11 *time 14:56-15 Wth is Harem bot. 14:56-15 Me too. 14:56-23 Sure, Aii. 14:56-31 It's called Mudae 14:56-31 Answer? :C 14:56-37 What does it do? 14:56-46 Idk it, Aii. :C 14:56-53 :C 14:56-58 You pick a random waifu or husbando and if you click "heart" quick enough it adds it to your harem collection 14:57-09 No joke it actually says "Harem" 14:57-09 Yeah, that sounds like Syde's server. 14:57-14 I remember that disgusting ship between me and CS65 14:57-16 Interesting, lmao. 14:57-18 People were cheering :wtf: 14:57-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:57-27 Welcome, South Ferry. 14:57-45 Ylhdy? Plt, of course. 14:58-05 . 14:58-06 i used to dream aboot fandom 14:58-11 then i stopped using fandom 14:58-20 TKF, stop saying "." 14:58-31 . 14:58-40 "." 14:58-56 Fix my connection then. 14:59-26 Tell messanger to buy new internet :) 14:59-39 :money_with_wings: 14:59-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:59-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 14:59-50 (money_with_wings) 14:59-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:59-59 wassup 15:00-04 o/ 15:00-12 I dare u to do that on CCC, TKF 15:00-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 15:00-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:00-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:01-20 I was just about to ban you wtf 15:01-26 Wtf. 15:01-30 I did nothing. 15:01-34 >:C 15:01-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:02-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:02-06 I am going to go on CCC 15:02-07 You bullied. :C 15:02-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:02-54 Remember when Q had the default icon for 2 years? 15:02-55 Good times. 15:03-41 It is going to happen, TKF 15:03-42 omg 15:03-54 He gonna go back to that one day. 15:03-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:04-33 omg everyone 15:04-59 (facepalm) 15:05-08 "hey everyone on" Loud, CCC. 15:05-30 ah 15:05-44 ah 15:05-53 ah 15:06-05 m ahm 15:06-24 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:06-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:06-33 Wtf. 15:06-33 ESBChatBot is flooding the logs with joins/leaves. 15:06-33 Wb. 15:06-35 omg hi 15:06-47 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:06-53 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:07-07 http://prntscr.com/lln9uc 15:07-07 Gold. 15:07-15 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:07-17 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:07-29 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:07-31 Move on from ESB 15:07-31 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:07-43 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:07-44 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:08-03 ESB ended at the end of 2017 15:08-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:08-21 how tragic 15:08-34 let us have a moment of silence to remember esb 15:08-58 Kick the bot 15:09-01 Bean the bot 15:09-20 I can't kick it. 15:09-27 Last time someone kicked it, they got demoted. :) 15:09-49 Who, TKF 15:09-50 maybe they should kick it again to see if they get promoted 15:09-59 and wtf happened to the moment of silence 15:11-20 Omg it's you, the one who don't know what homo is 15:11-20 ^ Someone said this to South on CCC, lmao. 15:11-34 oh it was to south 15:12-56 ok 15:13-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:13-32 Sure. 15:13-37 Sure. 15:13-39 What will be done today? 15:14-12 well 15:14-18 im gonna finish this blog 15:14-24 do a social media post 15:14-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:14-35 then probs just add some more descriptions 15:14-48 And what is homo? 15:14-51 Meant here, but sure. 15:14-56 oh 15:15-02 we will chat 15:15-07 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:15-09 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:15-12 then CCM will come in 15:15-16 and we will chat more 15:15-23 then messe will come in 15:15-28 and we will chat more 15:15-34 then the queen will enter 15:15-37 and we will shus 15:15-43 CCM is late. Looks like we're not going to get our daily "ahm ahm". 15:15-53 Let's hope for Sunday then, when Glasia makes a return. 15:16-00 CCM did nothing to YOU 15:16-33 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:16-42 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:16-45 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:16-51 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:16-53 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:16-55 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:16-57 Ahm ahm 15:18-16 No u 15:18-50 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:18-52 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:19-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:19-05 sad 15:19-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:20-07 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:20-09 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:21-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:21-22 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:21-23 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:22-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-23 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:22-24 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:22-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-00 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:23-02 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:23-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:23-08 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:23-10 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:23-11 well this deaded 15:23-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-29 let us undead the deadness of this deadly deaded chat that is dead 15:23-34 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:23-38 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:23-44 I suppose Korra killed it again. :C 15:23-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:24-18 . 15:24-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:24-29 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:24-30 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:24-32 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:24-48 Hi, Candy. 15:24-53 ahm ahm? 15:25-03 ahm ahm 15:25-19 Hey!! 15:25-23 ooh aiihuan here now 15:25-26 ahm ahm 15:25-36 Yeah wow she is here... 15:25-44 rare.... 15:25-49 sight... 15:25-55 Yeah..... 15:26-14 True.... 15:26-19 Aii.... 15:26-21 Aiihuan? 15:26-25 Aiihuan? 15:26-37 Can you please say a "Hello" to me? 15:26-45 Hello Candy 15:26-47 "Hello" to me? 15:26-48 "Hello". 15:26-48 o/ 15:26-56 You did it wrong, Aii. :C 15:27-03 :O 15:27-04 Nope. :c 15:27-07 KORRA!!!! 15:27-15 I did othing. 15:27-19 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:27-19 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:27-21 *nothing 15:27-23 You did othing. 15:27-27 :C 15:27-31 She just said a "Hello" to me!! 15:27-40 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:27-41 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:27-41 ahm ahm candy. 15:27-42 K. 15:27-46 ahm ahm candy. 15:27-50 Yeah, that was gold. 15:27-53 What? 15:28-00 : ( 15:28-05 how are you today, miss missy? 15:28-19 I am good, mister James 15:28-26 What about you? 15:28-32 that is good, miss missy 15:28-37 I am good too, miss missy 15:28-59 Sure, mister James. 15:29-11 Imagine if Candy, Koa, Toby, and Glasia were all in chat together. 15:29-16 That would be so goly. 15:29-18 *godly 15:29-21 -_- 15:29-26 You baddie!! 15:29-30 yeh 15:29-35 you are like... 15:29-42 that would be so i dont know who some of those people are but i guess it would be interesiing maybe or just a normal chat 15:29-44 I am like.... 15:29-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:29-54 No.. 15:30-02 Yes.. 15:30-07 I do not like Glasia and Koa 15:30-14 Why are we being edgy today... 15:30-16 Glasia is a god. 15:30-23 But i love Candy! 15:30-25 And KGB is needed. 15:30-39 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:30-50 who is toby 15:30-55 sad she is gonew 15:30-58 Vocaloid Rin. 15:31-01 She headed out, YIS. 15:31-05 ah 15:31-15 Yeah, chat would be like this 15:31-18 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:31-19 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:32-00 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:32-02 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:32-14 Candy: ahm ahm 15:32-14 Koa: gay silly bruhs omg 15:32-14 Toby: I'm Toby Lee Rogers! >:3 15:32-14 Glasia: Körraaaa 15:32-16 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:32-18 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:32-34 james: beep boop bazappety squeek 15:33-06 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:33-28 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:33-30 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:33-32 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 15:33-36 -_- 15:33-38 -_- 15:33-46 o_o 15:33-47 korra...i was thinking something--- 15:34-08 I think a lot of things. 15:34-10 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:34-14 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 15:34-19 congratulations 15:34-20 -_- so do I. 15:34-27 congratulations 15:34-30 Thanks, James. 15:34-35 Thank you!! 15:34-56 here are your trophies 15:35-02 (trophy) 15:35-02 Do you have certain thoughts I have, too, Korra? ^^ 15:35-05 Omg i just had the best idea 15:35-08 NO, Aii. 15:35-16 there is no trophy emoji 15:35-19 What was the idea, TG? 15:35-23 so u two do not get trophies 15:35-31 Oh I didn't notice that the great miss GB is here.. 15:35-34 We all have a drawpile session and draw each other food 15:35-40 Oh I didn't notice that the great miss GB is here.. 15:35-43 Earthi!!! 15:35-47 Aw, why, Korra? :C 15:35-48 Earthi!!! 15:35-53 Candy, I've asked you to be polite around her before. 15:35-56 Please heed that warning. 15:35-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:36-01 -_- 15:36-03 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 15:36-08 i was polite, indeed 15:36-13 No, you weren't. 15:36-17 mew o/ 15:36-24 Hi mess 15:36-29 You know, Aii. :C 15:36-31 does saying a "great miss" means you are rude? 15:36-44 Aloha. 15:36-49 idt if i was using it in the rude one sense.. 15:37-01 You literally know what you were trying to do. There's no point in discussing it, let's move on please. 15:37-25 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 15:37-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:37-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:37-43 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:37-44 EarthlingnAkumi. 15:37-47 Anyways, 15:37-47 how nice, miss missy, captain kitty, tg and aii all in one chat 15:37-57 TheKorraFanatic. 15:38-00 >.< 15:38-03 I assume you are watching chat? (rofl) 15:38-10 Yeh bruh (eyes) 15:38-37 Ow 15:39-02 Idk why but i'm extremely sore everywhere today 15:39-13 I feel I was beat up in my sleep. 15:39-13 uh oh its syde bot used to be your man now hes in the goat gang and you know he's on my;; team 15:39-18 feel better, MoH 15:39-23 oh no :( 15:39-36 Thanks, TG. 15:39-39 Alsoooooo 15:39-39 Feel better soon, MoH. 15:39-46 /me tackle hugs Jamie 15:40-11 Ty 15:40-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:40-19 /me huggies captain kitty 15:40-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:40-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:40-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:40-47 c="grey" * TheKorraFanatic tackle hugs Syde BOT 15:40-52 Korra,, 15:40-53 Nope. 15:40-58 MoH,, 15:41-15 Tell me, why doesn't the WAM Score appear on ADD? 15:41-41 I've logged it a few times and it keeps saying 0 and now its disappeared despite all the editing nothing is showing. 15:42-11 Idk. 15:42-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:42-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:43-10 url.fandom.com wikis are weird 15:44-45 How? 15:44-51 idk 15:44-54 just looking at them 15:44-57 Ask on Dev server, perhaps, Mess? 15:46-44 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 15:47-00 Welcome, KPG. 15:47-08 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 15:47-17 ciao 15:47-20 kpg o/ 15:47-29 :O 15:47-33 hey james 15:47-43 long time no see 15:48-10 i know right D: 15:48-22 haha, D: is so derpy 15:48-27 Lol. 15:49-15 have u not been on in a while or have i just not seen u when ive been on 15:49-28 i just havent been on 15:49-38 I've been busy with school 15:49-41 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 15:49-52 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:49-58 She headed out. 15:50-01 Welcome, Candy. 15:50-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:50-33 ah 15:50-39 he headed out 15:50-46 Welcome, Candy 15:50-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:51-02 he headed big in 15:51-11 hit or miss 15:51-19 i guess they never miss hUH 15:51-25 huh 15:52-24 you have a boyfriend i bet he doesn't kiss yA 15:52-31 muAh 15:52-41 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:52-42 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:52-43 he gon find another girl and he wont miSS yA 15:53-00 oh 15:53-07 ur singing 15:53-13 no 15:53-16 im typing 15:53-23 gosh jamesssss 15:53-53 of course 15:53-57 how stupid of me 15:54-03 mmhm 15:54-41 (now u say "youre not stupid, you're captain awesome of the awesome crew" and we all smile and laugh 15:55-17 damn it now i'm listening to that stupid song again 15:55-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:55-41 hi toby 15:55-42 oh 15:56-08 o/ 15:56-11 you're not stupid james! you're captain awesome of the awesome crew. 15:56-20 I'm listening to "If You're Over Me" on repeat it's pretty relatable right now 15:56-27 I got a chat ban in the wings of fire wiki. Lol 15:56-30 Hmph 15:56-47 you guys should listen to tati by 6ix9ine 15:57-10 what r u talking about, kpg, "captain awesome"? 15:57-13 :P 15:57-16 Yall listen to my song! 15:57-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:57-21 idk :( 15:57-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:57-30 why are you bullying me 15:57-48 Nah i'd rather listen to a godly song that i can't link it chat 15:57-53 im not, sowy, im being silly 15:58-03 "sowy" 15:58-04 you should all listen to wat im listening to atm 15:58-06 sowy 15:58-11 *sorry 15:58-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:58-18 (think) Happy turkey day to those who have thanksgiving 15:58-23 oh, right,yeh, sowy 15:58-28 thanks! 15:58-29 ? 15:58-32 ??? 15:58-35 i dont, but thanks! 15:58-35 thanks 15:58-39 happy turkey day bruhs 15:58-40 ooohhh 15:58-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-48 thanks giving lol 15:58-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:58-56 i dont understand that 15:59-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:59-08 welcome south 15:59-13 Pesky TKF returned. 15:59-15 Its an old American holiday 15:59-19 Welcome Jamesb1. 15:59-21 k im gonna go because its almost 2am and im gonna die soon 15:59-23 k bye 15:59-26 Pesky SF returned. 15:59-30 English holiday, lmfao! 15:59-33 Sure, KPG. 15:59-33 bye kpg o/ 15:59-34 Farewell, KGB. 15:59-35 F 15:59-37 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 15:59-45 dated from 16?? cause someone found murica 15:59-52 Bye sleep well ig 16:00-07 she gone 16:00-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-47 I feel like that one episode of spongebob with these wiki guidelines i'm working on 16:00-56 Procrastination, i think it's called 16:01-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:01-28 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:01-29 I wish ___ and I were already living together I hate having to miss him on holidays 16:01-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:01-59 Rip, TG. 16:01-59 Hmph, MoH. 16:02-09 Hmph. 16:02-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:02-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:02-27 yes 16:02-33 line is a great person 16:02-49 Literally i can't even think of how to start it 16:02-50 Lol, you are such a baka. 16:03-01 /me pats James 16:03-03 Hmm 16:03-04 CanCan, reply to PM please. 16:03-14 What is the wiki about TG 16:03-20 It's a roleplay wiki 16:03-26 can can cannot because can can has gone 16:03-27 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:03-29 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:03-29 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:03-34 oh wait 16:03-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:04-57 Start with an introduction to the wiki and think of simple rules to keep the wiki organized and the RP clean and save it then start to think of extra things to add and try to make it fair at the same time though I figure you already thought og this 16:04-59 Of* 16:05-21 ah 16:05-21 thanks 16:06-01 Never wrote guidelines for SNSD, YIS. 16:06-01 And it's been over a year, rip. 16:06-09 shocking 16:06-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:06-50 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:06-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:07-07 Yeh, she mad. :) 16:07-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:07-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:07-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:08-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:08-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:09-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:09-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:09-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:09-55 wowee 16:10-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-10 https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/wiki/A_Doomed_Destiny_Wiki:Guidelines I used stuff that was written in the past and used Moviebox as the chat guildelines but a lot of it I wrote (minus the godmodding) But i'm still going to go back and start to edit it more to be more original but it gives a good outline so does TDL's 16:11-51 Ah 16:12-08 The MovieBox guidline was used? 16:12-16 Like the staff guidelines are from a old server that Korra helped make 16:12-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 16:12-47 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 16:12-51 Or well made I think I made a few changes to it 16:12-56 Guys, 16:13-05 Koa has been in VC on his server for over 24 hours. 16:13-09 Getting banned is my speciality ig 16:13-19 Lol 16:13-28 But his server isn't over 24 hours old? (thonk) 16:13-49 It was made yesterday about 9 AM. 16:14-04 So guys, 16:14-25 Going camping until Sunday behave 16:14-25 16:14-34 I know you are all busy with your own wikis and this one but I need some help with ADD's RP, 16:14-46 im not busy with my own wiki 16:14-52 im busy with work :P 16:14-53 Jack and Nat are making it go by way too fast and the replies are so small with no detail 16:14-56 camping? 16:15-09 And i'm going to talk to them about fixing it but I'm not good at rewriting replies 16:15-20 I'm awesome 16:15-41 You aren't! 16:15-46 I am 16:15-52 Nope 16:15-53 Yes i am. 16:16-00 Nope. 16:16-05 Yes 16:16-09 I 16:16-10 Am 16:16-14 No 16:16-19 You 16:16-21 Are not 16:16-28 Yes 16:16-29 I 16:16-31 Am 16:16-32 Nope 16:16-37 Yes 16:16-44 No 16:16-48 i am tho 16:16-49 Yer 16:16-54 Yes* 16:16-55 Nope to both. 16:17-00 Yes 16:17-04 I am 16:17-12 You are both lame. YIS. 16:17-20 No 16:17-24 Yes 16:17-26 whyam i lame 16:17-53 I'm awesome unlike jamesb1. 16:18-14 Nope 16:18-20 Yep 16:18-29 Awesomely lame 16:18-35 No 16:18-41 Yes my friend. 16:18-46 Just awesome 16:18-52 Nope 16:19-00 Yes 16:19-02 how am i lame 16:19-08 waa 16:19-31 "One minute you saying we are a team next you're tellin' me you cant breathe" 16:19-40 ? 16:19-53 huh 16:19-57 i never said that 16:20-15 "You tell everyone our love went cold goin' around tellin' them its over, if that's how you feel you should go." 16:20-24 Its the song I'm listenin' to 16:20-57 oh 16:20-59 so 16:21-02 how 16:21-02 am 16:21-03 i 16:21-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 16:21-05 lame? 16:21-24 "One minute you saying we are a team next you're tellin' me you cant breathe, just let me go if we are overrr just go if your over me" 16:21-48 ........... 16:23-09 i must know how im lame so i can better myself and be unlame 16:23-44 Please don't talk one word at a time, James. It gets spammy. 16:23-44 Same for everyone else too. 16:23-44 Lol 16:24-22 sorry aboot that 16:24-34 i 16:24-39 wont do it again 16:27-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:28-37 But Koa told me about it way later 16:28-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:29-08 So idk 16:30-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:31-12 Tf, TG. 16:31-12 That was a Syde moment. 16:31-23 Oh no 16:31-26 I've been infected 16:31-27 omg 16:33-59 omg 16:34-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:37-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:37-41 Welcome, you silly bruhs. 16:37-41 omg 16:37-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:37-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:38-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:38-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:39-16 ~ Social Criminal has joined the chat ~ 16:39-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:39-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:39-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:39-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:39-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:40-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:40-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:40-55 Hello, playful brothers. 16:40-55 Are any of you currently online? 16:41-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:41-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:41-27 o/ 16:41-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:41-31 i think i am 16:41-35 let me chack 16:41-39 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 16:41-42 /me looks around 16:41-44 yes i am 16:41-49 One really feels afraid after reading so many "don'ts" 16:42-06 What? 16:42-17 don't feel afraid 16:42-26 don't think the word is bad 16:42-29 don't worry 16:42-33 just don't 16:42-38 hope this helps :) 16:42-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:42-42 Ah 16:42-48 :) 16:43-11 nice :) 16:43-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:44-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:44-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:46-33 ~ Social Criminal has left the chat ~ 16:46-35 ~ Social Criminal has joined the chat ~ 16:47-20 Test. 16:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:48-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:49-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:50-07 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:50-08 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:50-12 don't worry 16:51-43 rules 16:51-55 chat rules lol 16:51-59 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:52-03 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:52-07 Oh? 16:52-07 What was concerning about it? Happy to hear any feedback. 16:52-30 just want to point out 16:52-47 there is only one moment in the rules where the word don't is used 16:53-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:53-46 ~ Social Criminal has left the chat ~ 16:55-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:55-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:56-12 Rip. 17:01-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 17:06-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:06-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:06-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 17:08-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 17:08-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 17:12-05 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 17:17-03 Hmph. 17:17-21 Thanksgiving landed on Lewis' birthday 17:18-08 :O 17:18-13 omg really? 17:18-17 also, who? 17:20-16 GJ Lewis. 17:20-55 ah 17:21-02 is he still around 17:21-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:21-35 He's blocked for infinite here, so not really. 17:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:21-38 Welcome, South Ferry. 17:22-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:22-38 Hmph. 17:24-11 Hmph. 17:24-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:24-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:24-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:24-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:24-47 Hmph. 17:24-51 An innocent man, accused of crimes he did not commit. 17:25-01 He was far from innceont. 17:25-07 Innocent* 17:25-32 Stop! I ain't talkin bout any specific usa 17:25-57 But I forgave him and moved on 17:26-23 Let's move on from infinite blocked users! 17:26-30 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:27-36 Of course! 17:28-29 ~ LAMBIRGHINI MERCY has joined the chat ~ 17:28-32 wassup 17:28-38 ~ LAMBIRGHINI MERCY has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:28-39 ~ LAMBIRGHINI MERCY has left the chat ~ 17:33-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:34-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:35-04 Let me back in. 17:35-39 Did it reopen? 17:35-47 Sure. 17:36-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:36-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:36-57 Let me back in damnit! 17:39-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:39-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:43-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:43-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:44-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:44-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:45-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:45-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:45-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:46-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:46-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:46-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:47-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:47-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:52-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:52-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:53-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:53-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:53-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:53-31 I'm back 17:54-16 Welcome, TG. 17:55-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 18:00-07 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 18:00-21 hewwo 18:00-34 hewwo tg 18:00-42 hewwo korra 18:00-56 Hmph. 18:02-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 18:15-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:15-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:24-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 18:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:39-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:46-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:46-42 Someone talk bruh 18:47-03 No. 18:47-06 No. 18:47-28 ;;-;; 18:47-34 >.< we were doing a thanksgiving rp in my server since Jack couldn't spend today with his family 18:47-54 When I make a joke about cooking turkey a certain way and Annabeth takes it seriously, lol. 18:48-06 Show me! 18:48-38 TheKorraFanatic PM 18:48-38 Roast it over an open fire, make sure to add no seasonings though. 18:48-38 Also, make sure that it gets a bit black. Most important part of cooking a turkey. 18:48-38 Annabeth PM 18:48-38 No seasonings? 18:49-03 Lol 18:50-16 Lmao 18:50-33 Like damn, girl. 18:50-51 Seems TKF got a DM. 18:51-33 Yeah, some rabid fangirl. Going to ignore it. 18:52-07 >:C 18:52-15 Also, this is the second day in a row CanCan left angry at me, lol. 18:52-20 Ripp 18:52-44 What did GB mean when she was saying it? 18:53-08 Glitter Breeze. 18:53-08 The other day she kept insulting Glitter. 18:53-37 So she joined today going like "I didn't know the great miss GB was here." 18:54-14 Oh 18:54-30 Now I feel bad for repeating it, rip. 18:54-36 Rip. 18:55-00 Ah I thought she said something towards Aii or something 18:56-28 I just cannot wait for Sunday morning Glasia. 18:56-51 Which, uh, reminds me. 18:56-51 We should message them and tell them their ban is over. They probably still think they're banned for infinite. 18:58-46 Yeah 18:58-47 I got it 18:58-54 (yes) 19:00-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:00-54 hey gamers what happenin 19:01-02 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 19:01-26 Aloha. 19:01-34 heyo 19:02-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:02-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:04-10 so just a question: should QoT's page be called "Tessa Coleman". Every other page is named after the character's real name. 19:04-31 Nah 19:04-39 I had it named after what shes called 19:05-00 No one in the series will know her real name for a while 19:05-02 aight 19:05-40 okay 1 more thing: should it be "bthe/b queen of thieves" or is it just queen of thieves 19:05-41 Who wants to help me rewrite Azrail I have am terrible at writing villains 19:05-53 Just Queen of Thieves 19:06-10 ye i can help you with azrail 19:06-37 intro paragraph looks good but i'm not sure what a "Greater Demon" is 19:07-09 Well 19:07-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 19:07-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:07-36 A greater demons are original the ones who fell from heaven but in this story I think its the original demons that came from Eden 19:07-39 . 19:07-43 Well 19:07-57 Original angel that became a demon 19:08-12 gotcha 19:08-39 i think species should be just "demon" unless they're a separate race 19:08-40 . 19:08-43 Test? 19:08-51 Pass C: 19:08-58 The greater demons actually create smaller demons or well in most lores say 19:09-01 bruhs 19:09-07 Not sure about here 19:09-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:09-35 but are they a seperate species from other demons in TDL 19:10-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:10-06 No not exactly 19:10-23 Just a stronger version of that species 19:10-52 > this story I think its the original demons that came from Eden 19:10-52 i assume birthplace should be listed as eden, then 19:11-12 I guess 19:11-32 His page was made long before eden because apart of the plot 19:13-56 > He has the ability to appear in apparitions and cause people to go insane using paranoia. 19:13-56 i don't like the whole "spooky elder god lovecraftian thing makes you crazy 'till you die" but that might just be me 19:14-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:14-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:14-11 What page is this? 19:14-22 Azrail 19:14-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:16-14 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-19 my friend beaned me ; - ; 19:16-26 sad 19:16-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:16-29 hi james 19:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:16-32 o/ 19:16-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:16-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:16-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:17-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:17-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:17-33 > Azrail is a rogue Greater Demon and a recurring antagonist in The Demon's Light. He leads a faction of demons distinct from Xeren's army and the Demonic Coalition which considers all other races to be foodstuff. 19:17-33 changed the intro a bit 19:17-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:18-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:18-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:18-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:18-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:18-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:18-39 Hm. 19:18-40 hi south 19:18-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:19-22 I mean, for a Greater Demon, it kinda makes sense that they cause people to go into a paranoia until they die? Idk. 19:19-42 i just don't like the crazy to death trope 19:19-51 not saying we cant have it in TDL 19:19-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:20-09 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:20-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:20-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:20-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:21-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:21-29 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:21-37 ? 19:21-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:22-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:22-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:22-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:23-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:23-11 Fair point. 19:23-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:23-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:24-20 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/index.php?title=Azrail&diff=104315&oldid=103694 19:25-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:25-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:27-10 Hmph.. 19:27-16 .* 19:27-27 *. 19:27-33 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:27-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:29-35 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:32-29 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-35 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Gajana_the_Eye kinda feel like a demon should be more than just an eyeball 19:32-49 Agreed 19:33-15 That is a meme page, I am sorry. 19:33-26 also the name sounds a bit to close to "ganja" 19:33-28 I never liked it! 19:33-28 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:33-30 Created by the great memer Glasia. 19:33-30 I truly love their random Sunday morning visits. 19:33-35 Let's just delete it. 19:33-43 perhaps 19:34-03 Rewrite it? 19:34-13 is it worth it tho 19:34-27 I don't really think it's worth it. 19:34-27 But perhaps we can try. 19:34-59 Its better than Chase McFly was 19:34-59 > She revealed herself as Gajana's mother, Cthulhu. 19:34-59 it's not 19:35-34 His nose 19:35-38 Turned into a weapon 19:35-44 Kek. 19:35-47 It did not! 19:35-52 It warned of danger. 19:35-52 It did.! 19:36-16 Goddamn Rain deer 19:36-21 Ikr- 19:36-30 What was that one's name? 19:36-54 Rudolph. 19:36-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:37-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:37-03 Oh yes, 19:37-20 Chase McRudolph 19:37-35 Chase the red-nosed robot. 19:37-41 i think ganja the eye should be deleted 19:37-52 I agree. 19:38-07 It's not worth it and it's a meme page created by the great memer Glasia. 19:38-22 Speaking of which when's Coco the Goat being introduced in the series 19:38-38 Never, lmfao. 19:38-53 Hmph. 19:39-00 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:39-02 Unfortunate to hear. 19:39-14 when will xeren's boyfriend be introduced 19:39-30 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:39-39 Never. 19:39-39 Welcome, Jamesb1. 19:39-40 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:40-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:40-48 Also unfortunate to hear. 19:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:40-59 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:41-10 #XerenBoyfriendforTDL 19:41-11 "I AM Glasia" 19:41-12 I guess a third gender truly does exist. 19:41-56 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:42-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:42-53 http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Party?diff=prev&oldid=298237 Hmph. 19:42-59 Totally not checking their shit out. 19:43-28 hmph 19:44-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:44-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:44-51 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:45-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:45-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:45-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:45-16 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:45-24 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:45-29 Bobby 19:45-37 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 19:45-40 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 19:45-55 Hey the group chat option is back 19:46-14 Thank the 19:46-17 *ye* 19:46-32 i am no longer wade freeman 19:48-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:48-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:48-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:49-49 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:50-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:50-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:50-55 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 19:51-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:51-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:52-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:52-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:52-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:52-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:52-48 Let me back in. 19:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:54-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:54-29 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 19:55-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:55-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:58-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:59-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:59-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:59-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:59-31 Let me back in. 20:00-22 Did it reopen TKF 20:03-31 Sure, MoH. 20:04-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:04-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:05-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:05-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 20:05-26 hi steven 20:05-27 hi toby 20:05-32 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 20:05-32 Wazzup lassie 20:05-40 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 20:05-52 I am sexy 20:05-58 You've brought shame on yer people ya mumblin' devil 20:06-06 "Lassie" 20:06-24 Aight then 20:06-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 20:08-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:08-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:08-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:08-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:09-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:09-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:09-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:10-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:10-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:10-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:11-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:11-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:14-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:17-43 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 20:17-44 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 20:18-02 bigbcolor=redwhat is this about harrison provost 20:18-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:18-42 Rip 20:18-54 Invite me back to the DM pronto 20:19-07 nah 20:22-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 20:22-38 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 20:22-43 oh dear 20:22-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:23-54 Seems I cannot post in the DM since ENA left! 20:24-08 TG is here? 20:24-18 She just left! 20:24-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kidnapped by The Demon. ~ 20:24-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:27-35 bruhs 20:29-08 bigyeh 20:29-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:29-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:29-33 Can someone just reply to the DM so I can head back in 20:30-10 yeh 20:31-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 20:34-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:40-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 20:40-49 Hi 20:41-50 I 20:41-54 Said 20:41-57 Hi 20:42-05 O/ 20:42-06 ? 20:42-45 I am _ _ _ _ 20:45-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 20:47-12 Leave, tkf and Syde BOT 20:50-54 Huh? 20:57-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:57-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:00-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 21:01-11 O/ 21:01-18 Weeb 21:01-32 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 21:01-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:01-58 I'm back 21:02-04 Bob 21:02-11 Reply to episode 7 21:02-20 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 21:02-22 Hi back! I am Voca! 21:02-34 Aye 21:02-37 Noice 21:02-42 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:02-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:02-46 I got bred 21:02-52 *bread* 21:02-58 Lol 21:02-59 I meant to say bread 21:03-06 Cateloaf 21:03-55 Last night was awesome 21:03-56 I got steamed hams 21:04-01 Steven. 21:04-04 Reply to EoT. 21:04-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:04-41 I had fun last night. ;) 21:05-20 What? 21:05-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:06-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 21:06-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 21:06-45 ? 21:06-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:07-06 Classic 21:07-12 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 21:07-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:07-21 Saying ? to what that was directed to your own comment 21:07-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:07-26 Why u ask "what" korra? 21:07-27 o/ 21:07-57 ^ @Hart 21:08-01 TG. ^-^ 21:08-09 TKF. ^-^ 21:08-37 Why u ask "what" tkf? 21:09-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:09-54 Korra 21:10-47 KORRA!! 21:10-53 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 21:11-08 Weeb! 21:11-11 Steven you reply yet?? 21:11-33 How are you, TG? ^-^ 21:11-49 Toby, it was legit clearly directed at your own comment. 21:11-53 And sometimes people are busy. 21:11-58 No need to have a "BOBBY" moment. 21:12-15 I'm good. Just ate dinner ^^ 21:12-15 And you? 21:12-27 Me too, bit early though. : p 21:12-45 Yee it is really early 21:12-50 So u r asking what i did that was fun last night? 21:13-17 I guess, whatever. 21:13-19 Sure, TG. 21:13-48 I had *** 21:14-01 :p 21:14-04 Be appropriate. 21:14-18 U asked. 21:14-32 You could have said it wasn't suitable for here. 21:14-41 I forgot we were dealing with a dirty minded tween. 21:14-55 I'm 18 21:15-07 I am a young adult 21:15-21 You don't act like it, lmao 21:15-28 He said he had ham for dinner last night, tkf 21:15-44 I know i don't act like it tho. 21:15-51 No bob 21:16-30 TLR was saying he had PBJ butter and jelly last night 21:17-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:17-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:17-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:17-31 Bob? 21:18-24 You reply yet 21:19-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:19-27 Aye 21:19-33 Just did 21:19-33 Aye 21:20-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:20-05 Hi SF! 21:20-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:20-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:20-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:20-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:21-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:22-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:23-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 21:23-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:23-09 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 21:23-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:23-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:24-25 I am awesome 21:24-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:24-52 I am dirty minded 21:24-55 :p 21:26-13 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 21:26-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:26-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:27-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:28-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:28-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:28-55 TG. 21:29-14 TKF. 21:30-03 I'm bored. :C 21:30-42 Me too :c 21:30-49 Me too. 21:31-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:31-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:32-04 Ah fuck, ralph wrecked my internet 21:32-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:33-15 TG is ignoring me, I'm demoting her now. 21:33-24 omg were 21:33-28 im not ignoring u omg 21:33-30 Here. 21:33-37 i replied to u omg 21:33-44 When! 21:34-01 That's the second time that Ralph bastard has wrecked my internet this week 21:34-16 At 4:30 PM EST, I said "Me too." 21:34-20 I tell ya.. 21:34-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:35-55 I didn't get this message! 21:35-58 TG is lying to me. :C 21:36-03 Fuck her. 21:36-06 fucken mad now 21:36-07 omg 21:36-16 Omg bob back me up omg 21:36-37 It seems I am demoting her right now 21:36-44 she is probs going to beg me to keep them. 21:37-26 Seems i have demoted her frm the wiki thank u for ur good work bruh 21:37-28 i will do anything to keep my rights! pls! 21:37-29 dude good lick 21:37-30 *luck 21:38-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:38-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:39-14 omg 21:39-30 How common is the name Persephone used to name a child? 21:39-45 Probably not very common 21:39-48 I will check tho 21:39-56 Thought so, and okay 21:41-49 So it's actually gaining popularity over the years, but out of one million babies only 130 were named Persephone 21:42-14 (In the US) 21:42-46 How popular was it hmm 20 years ago 21:43-12 Only 11 babies out of a million in the US 21:43-24 Oki thanks 21:43-32 Np 21:43-58 Did someone mention 21:44-02 Harrison Provost? 21:44-22 Is it possible for someone to know 2 people that was born 20 years ago with that name? 21:44-39 Sure 21:44-47 if you bring em together 21:44-47 I guess so but it would be very very unlikely 21:45-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:45-14 hi, spongey 21:45-15 It'd be unlikely to know even one with that name, YIS. 21:45-19 ^ 21:45-32 That's what I thought. 21:45-39 Was fact checking. 21:45-46 As there were 205 million in the US, 11 babies with that name 21:46-31 SILLY BRUHS 21:46-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:46-40 are 21:56-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:56-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:09-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:10-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:10-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:10-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:10-43 I'm bacc 22:11-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:11-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:11-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:11-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:11-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:12-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:12-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:12-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:12-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:12-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:12-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:12-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:12-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:13-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:14-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:14-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:14-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:14-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:14-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:15-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:15-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:15-18 spare change? 22:16-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:16-30 Welcome, C.Syde65 22:16-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:16-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:17-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:17-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:17-41 Wtf is your pic! 22:17-51 squidward 22:19-13 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:19-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:19-51 so gamers 22:20-01 shall we do something productive 22:20-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:20-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:20-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:20-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:20-49 Seems TGPOC has awoken. 22:21-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:21-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:21-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:21-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:21-36 who is TGPOC 22:21-42 u 22:21-52 why 22:21-56 This pie is so good ; - ; 22:21-59 bcuz 22:21-59 TGPOC is me. 22:22-18 I Tupac. 22:22-26 I truly fucken love waking up at random times. 22:22-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:23-23 what does tgpoc stand for 22:23-37 The great protected of chat 22:23-41 *protector 22:24-06 i want an abbreviation title 22:24-19 You have one, OW. 22:24-59 imagine if my name was Octopus wizard Octavian 22:26-07 OwO 22:27-16 banned 22:28-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:28-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:28-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:28-10 tg is probs lesbien 22:28-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:28-35 o/ 22:28-46 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:29-34 Wtfuge baseball hitter! 22:29-42 why are we still here 22:29-54 Huh. 22:30-31 omg messanger might be lesbien 22:30-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:30-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:30-58 omg i am not lesbien 22:31-05 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:31-12 Welcome, Endercat TM. 22:31-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:31-16 Hey. 22:31-27 Just dropped in quickly to say Happt Thanksgiving! 22:31-31 Happy* 22:31-53 For a man to be lesbian that means he is straight 22:31-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:31-56 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:31-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:32-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:32-03 ^ 22:32-06 I am gay. 22:32-26 Happy Thanksgiving, Endy. 22:32-33 C: 22:32-41 I hate turkey today. So tasty. :P 22:32-55 o/ 22:32-55 Thanksgiving is an English holiday 22:33-10 That's what she said. 22:33-15 Hundreds of years before the USA was even formed 22:33-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:34-37 Nope! 22:34-52 Q the nope meme died a year ago 22:35-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:35-55 sad 22:37-00 Yeh I noticed you stopped using it 22:37-10 The sad meme died too! 22:37-16 sas 22:37-19 *sad 22:37-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:37-52 yeh 22:38-14 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Requests_for_discussion_moderator/Chickenkrispies 22:38-14 I don't even know who tf this is. 22:38-40 He posts in the forums all the time 22:38-43 > This user is currently not as active on Encyclopedia Spongebobia. 22:38-43 very qualified yes 22:39-08 Nope. 22:39-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 22:39-19 It died a year ago 22:39-31 Died in January at the most 22:40-01 Barely anyone uses it 22:40-25 Nope 22:40-30 ^ 22:41-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:42-07 welcome kanye south 22:42-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:42-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:42-52 I think it died more like Main or June 22:42-58 *in May or June 22:43-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:43-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:43-26 Anyone noticed Sara started talking more in CC? 22:43-46 Idk. 22:43-46 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321710718992908288/515259192072863764/meme.png 22:43-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:43-48 Yep. 22:43-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:44-01 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/321710718992908288/515295040743145483/eyes.png 22:44-02 Hmph. 22:44-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:44-46 Bout to give the Vocaloid wiki admins a whole lot of shit to do. 22:44-57 plz no 22:45-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:45-09 And she started saying "oof" too 22:45-19 I recently did that with the ESB admins, TG. 22:45-24 Was fun. 22:45-27 lol 22:45-27 They still haven't completed my list. 22:45-31 Ripp 22:45-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:45-50 Oh yeah that was the list you told me about the other day? 22:45-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:46-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:46-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:46-25 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon's_Light_Wiki%3ATo_Do_List still gotta finish this list on TDL 22:46-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:46-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:46-55 Yep, Q. 22:46-57 Let's take a look. 22:47-03 As I remember (therp) 22:47-11 Ezekiel‏'s listed in a bunch of places so that should probably be made first 22:47-17 I asked you if it was for blocking on ESB or CC and I didn't get a clear answer :P 22:47-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-33 Oh, ithat/i list. 22:47-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:48-30 https://pastebin.com/v3nUq2T7 22:48-30 ^ Was for 456 to block on ESB. 22:48-34 most of the redlinks on https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Shadows_of_Eden refer to characters which have a section on the https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Coalition article but not their own proper page 22:48-55 https://pastebin.com/v3nUq2T7 22:48-55 ^ Was for 456 to block on ESB. 22:49-00 just get fandom staff to block the accounts 22:49-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-29 Seems I lagged. 22:49-30 Oh wow 22:49-32 Over 900 of them 22:49-38 Ye. 22:49-59 thank frick you didnt add another zero or you would have used another dead meme 22:50-11 Huh? 22:50-21 @q 22:50-31 What? 22:50-45 over 9000 22:50-49 you said over 900 22:51-25 what does "Neptiefling" mean? i just googled it and only TDL shows up 22:51-58 Hmph. 22:53-17 "Halfling races are the Nephilim (half-human and half-angel), Tieflings (half-human and half-demon), and the Neptieflings (half-demon and half-angel)" 22:53-21 Mess made it. 22:53-54 Nephilim and Tieflings are actual words though 22:54-02 About time C.Syde65 showed up 22:54-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:54-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:55-26 Anoethite isn't a word but even that is probably a misspelling of Anorthite 22:57-18 Was a literal TKF creation. 22:57-42 I am so happy Sunday is almost here. 22:59-18 proposal: change "Anoethite" to "Anorthite" because the former is not a word 22:59-51 Why are you so focused on what is and what is not a real world in a fantasy RP? (therp) 22:59-56 *word 23:00-36 how is Anoethite even pronounced 23:01-49 An-oh-e-thee-i-ght (-ght as in the end of light) 23:01-57 I think so, at least or i'm butchering that really badly 23:05-18 A VSTF member just told me to take Thanksgiving off, YIS. 23:05-27 Do it, TKF. 23:05-30 Should be An-oh-ee-thite 23:05-35 Arbiter Lex luthor 23:05-41 That makes more sense, lol 23:06-28 @q was godzilla yelling at a book in your last icon 23:06-49 No 23:06-54 It was Godzilla related though 23:07-17 brb 23:07-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:09-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:09-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:10-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:11-03 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:13-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:13-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:14-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:14-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:15-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:15-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:15-52 How's the 9 weeks 23:16-02 As expected. 23:17-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:18-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:20-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 23:20-35 Weebs 23:20-56 reported 23:21-20 I call Korra weeb 23:24-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:25-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 23:25-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:27-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:31-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:32-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:32-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:33-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:37-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:37-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:37-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:40-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:40-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:41-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:41-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:41-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:42-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:43-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:48-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:48-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:48-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:50-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:50-07 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:51-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs